


Hug for Hug

by LacriChan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger movie nights, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clingy Bucky, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hilarious steve, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, More Humor Later On, Obvious Bucky, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Recovery, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve the human pillow, Steve's Pov, Steve's an idiot, Teasing, Touch-Starved, a lot of fluff, at the beginning, dorky steve, friends - Freeform, kind of, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacriChan/pseuds/LacriChan
Summary: "It was at the scene of ‘Titanic’ as Rose and Jack were dancing in the division of the third class when he noticed that Bucky was getting closer in very slow movements so that he almost missed it if he didn’t keep an eye on him during the movie. Steve decided that he would ignore it for the moment and didn’t address it so that his old pal wouldn’t leave again.Only as he felt Bucky’s right shoulder and the warmth that radiated through his black shirt, Steve decided to turn around but Bucky’s eyes seemed locked on the flatscreen-TV, apparently interested in the movie but Steve knew better.He turned around again to watch the movie and sometime later Bucky’s head rested on Steve’s shoulder and Steve was a little startled by this turn of events."OR: The fic where Steve is surprised by Bucky's sudden change of behavior and the brunet basically uses Steve as his human pillow.Also where Steve feels unsure of his best pal's cuddly attitude and simply thinks too much.





	1. Human Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this fic has no beta and is unedited (but I'll be working on that one).

It had been a while, more than 9 weeks, since Bucky lived with Steve in the Avengers Tower. It had been a hard time to find Bucky after the incident on the Heli-carrier but Steve didn't give up. So he had been searching Bucky for months with the help of his friend Sam. Their search for his old pal had given them up and downs since there were times where Bucky was within reach but he escaped every time and it started all over again. The search also had involved the possibility to encounter the Winter Soldier, but this scenario played out just one time and they didn't get seriously injured. So Steve felt enlightened when they had finally discovered him and he went with them without any protest.

 

 

The first weeks were hard. Bucky wouldn't eat anything and just stay in his room all day only to come out at night to escape his endless nightmares, Steve was familiar with all too well. There'd been a few incidents where Bucky was in full Winter Soldier-mode and destroyed several things like Stark's beloved furniture or the antique radio he spent weeks searching for Steve, because when Tony Stark did something then he was dedicated to make it perfect.

Bucky would also never speak to anyone not even to Steve... But at least he didn't avoid his company as hard as he did it with the other Avengers. Everyone, especially Natasha told him that it was normal that Bucky needed time. Time for himself. They told him it was an important step for him to distance himself at first to find himself again, get back his memories. An important step for recovery.

But as a month had passed and there were still no signs of change, Steve worried sick that Bucky would always be that way. Alone. Steve wanted to see the smile of his old pal, wanted Bucky to be his old friend again that enjoyed Steve's presence, he wanted Bucky to tell him stories about his endless adventures with all the dames he went out with and all the dirty details where Steve had been just sitting on his bed, listening and turning red from head to toe from embarrassment - where Bucky would be devoid of any embarrassment at all and just laugh at him, squeezing his shoulder with a smug smile, telling him that his time would come and when it did he would want to know all the dirty details of his first encounter and all the others as well.

But when he looked at Bucky all he saw was an empty shell of the person he knew so well and it was hard for him to bear. It made it even harder for him that he was aware of the fact he had no option of helping him, all he could do was watch and hope it would get better... At least he hoped Bucky wouldn't avoid him for the rest of his life and talk to him from time to time. Steve would be okay with that, he knew the possibility that Bucky would be exactly like before the war, before he had been captured and tortured by Hydra who turned him into a weapon, were actually zero. He didn't expect him to recover fully, but that didn't destroy the hopes he still nourished. They would never go.

 

After over a month had passed, Bucky got better in tiny steps, but all that counted was that Bucky recovered. Very slowly - but he did. It started with him being out of his room more, answering Steve's question with one-word answers, but Steve smiled at him for this anyway – happy, Bucky answered in general.

And slowly Bucky joined Steve at his meals, not speaking but at least eating enough. There also had been no more incidents where Bucky's mind was occupied with the Winter Soldier and he lost control. Steve saw all of that as a mile stone of progress. Bucky still avoided the other Avengers when they come by to look how they're doing, however that also turned better. He began to open up to the others as well, all with the exception of Tony. Well, who could hold this against Bucky since Steve himself had hated Tony after their first encounter, though they developed a great friendship after they got to know each other and shared great moments together. Steve knew that Bucky still had to look past Tony's hard outer shell before he started to trust him and he was sure it would happen, he was positively convinced that Bucky would get past his phase of distrust towards Tony. Especially Tony had to be convinced at first to let an Ex-Assassin in his tower - but after a lot of talking and convincing him that he himself said that the tower is the most secure place and he didn’t want Steve to live by himself with a supposedly killer that could have drawbacks any time - he finally had agreed with it and let them move in before anything happened which he would have felt responsible for.

So Steve didn’t do anything than giving Bucky time and it seemed to work out since he got better.

 

There was also a time where he joined Steve when he watched a movie to catch up with pop culture and to follow all the recommendations the others wrote in his notebook, but it took some time until he stayed till the end of a movie, at first he just got glimpses and then withdrew to his room.

 

But today was different. The day began, as usual, Steve started his day off by jogging with Sam then he came back and took a shower, made some pancakes – enough for his big appetite thanks to his fast metabolism after the serum and even enough so that Bucky could have some if he left his room at some time, but Bucky first came out when he was standing at the stove to make some lunch.

Bucky sat on the counter and crossed his arms waiting for food, apparently without asking so, but Steve understood anyway.

“Mornin’, Buck. Hungry?” , Steve asked even when he didn’t expect an answer. He was used to it by now to just read Bucky’s needs.

“Yeah.”, he answered in a scruffy voice that was filled with sleep.

And Steve was so surprised for a moment that he turned around with widened eyes, but he caught himself and he smiled at Bucky, and Bucky looked at him with his steely blue eyes but he didn’t return the smile, just looked back at his crossed arms.

So Steve finished making the soup and put a plate of soup in front of him before he sat down with his own.

They ate in silence, but he was glad to share this time with him which reminded him of the good old times where they sometimes had nothing to eat or just simple things as a piece of bread since they had to work very hard to have enough money, especially Bucky since he himself was often sick and he hadn’t been employed due to his list of illnesses. So Bucky had to work himself exhausted every day, merely being home for sleeping and even though he was exhausted- caring for Steve.

He smiled to himself at the pure thought.

After lunch Bucky disappeared in his room again without saying any further words, but later on, when Steve was watching a movie at the evening - Bucky sat on the couch next to him and this time it wasn’t on the other end of the couch. Steve acknowledged his presence with a friendly look and a smile.

 

It was at the scene of ‘Titanic’ as Rose and Jack were dancing in the division of the third class when he noticed that Bucky was getting closer in very slow movements so that he almost missed it if he didn’t keep an eye on him during the movie. Steve decided that he would ignore it for the moment and didn’t address it so that his old pal wouldn’t leave again.

Only as he felt Bucky’s right shoulder and the warmth that radiated through his black shirt, Steve decided to turn around but Bucky’s eyes seemed locked on the flatscreen-TV, apparently interested in the movie but Steve knew better.

He turned around again to watch the movie and some time later Bucky’s head rested on Steve’s shoulder and Steve was a little startled by this turn of events.

Bucky had always touched him in a friendly manner, hell they had even slept in a bed together so Steve wouldn’t freeze to death in winter, but Bucky had never cuddled with him in that manner. Maybe he was just touch-starved and needed the contact he hadn’t known to need as the Winter Soldier and Steve wouldn’t deny some simple need as desire for human touch, but he still wondered why it happened so suddenly since Bucky hadn’t been very interested to stay around him for more than necessary. Throughout the film Bucky came even closer, was now full on leaning Steve’s side, his right arm thrown over Steve’s middle and his head resting in the bow of his neck, his soft long hair tickling the skin there. And Steve couldn’t concentrate on the movie anymore, instead he was aware of every little movement Bucky did and the parts where Bucky was touching him as he used him as his personal human pillow. Steve just let it happen and Bucky seemed to get what he needed as long as Steve didn’t mention anything. He thought about what the other Avengers might think if they walked in on them in this kind of situation. Still, Bucky felt warm plastered to his side, Steve might have felt even a little too warm as they stayed like that for the rest of the film.

 

The film had been amazing and he thought if he was alone he might have shed a tear or two but with Bucky this close, he was distracted and he didn’t want to cry in front him. He never had before - his ego never letting him - since he had thought that he could be strong otherwise when not in his sickly body. Even as the film credits rolled on the screen there wasn’t any sign of movement, so Steve sighed and sat there, staring at the screen… but Bucky stayed like that and snuggled up against him even more.

“Bucky.” , he began to get the other’s attention.

“Time to go up.”

He continued, his voice sounding loud in the quiet room which was just filled with their even breathing. He obviously didn’t mention anything about the cuddling since he knew Bucky was still in a state of recovering and if he mentioned it, there was the possibility that Bucky thought there was something wrong with it and would lock himself in his room again. Steve didn’t want that, he wanted him to get better at any cost and since Bucky trusted him the most at the moment it was natural that he sought the human touch from him, right? It wasn’t like Bucky wouldn’t go out with girls like he did before... when he would get used to it again and it wouldn't be sure that he wouldn’t chase skirts after he recovered. Bucky loved girls too much not to. And Steve thought that at least this trade would return after he fully recovered.

So Steve moved a little under the tight embrace to signalize he wanted to get up, but Bucky tightened his hold, even more, and gave an unhappy sound which Steve had never heard him making before and so he stared down at the brown head that rested on his chest in disbelief.

“Steve.” , he breathed more than he spoke.

And Steve sighed again in response putting an arm around his friend, patting his back reassuringly.

“I won’t stay here all night, Buck.” He told him, leaning back against the soft plush cushion of the couch.

“Just a little longer.”

And it was something in Bucky’s voice that Steve couldn’t quite put a name to it, it sounded so desperate and…adorable? No, that definitely wasn’t the word he was looking for…

So he drew little circles with his thumb over the cotton of Bucky’s shirt, not knowing what he should do. He tried to think of the time before the war if anything like this had happened but he couldn’t remember. Bucky had never been the cuddly type, not even with the girls, he went out with… So his time as the Winter Soldier was partly responsible for his behavior now, Steve thought at least.

Steve petted him on his back before he stood up, leaving an unhappy Bucky back on the couch.

 

 

 

The following days Bucky spent most of his time in his room again, but it seemed that he would come out when he noticed that Steve settled down on the couch where he then snuggled up against him, staying in the same position until Steve stood up, only to then return to his room. And Steve just put up with it, thinking it helped his recovery.

 

 

“Anything new from your pal?”

 

Sam asked Steve in an exhausted voice since they took a break from jogging. Steve sat on the grass looking up at Sam whose breath was hard and he sweated a lot in comparison to him who didn’t even feel the exhaustion or the warmth thanks to the super-serum. He knew Sam envied him for his inhuman endurance.

Steve took a sip from his water bottle before he answered.

 

“Well… something.”

 

He told him as he watched a man and a woman walk by with their child and Steve thought that this was exactly what he always imagined how Bucky would end up. He thought that Bucky’s chasing after skirts would come to an end after he came back from war, that he would find a nice dame who he would have started a family with and get children. He thought that Bucky then would come by with his own family to visit Steve, and that he would play with Bucky’s children and that Bucky wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore if he had his own family…But Steve himself knew better…He knew Bucky would have never stopped worrying about him and he would always care.

He wished for Bucky to have a happy life, more than he wished it for himself since Bucky deserved it after he did everything for him, but the dreams shattered as soon as Bucky fell from that train…

His thoughts were interrupted by Sam nudging him with his foot.

“Dude, you can’t give me such a vague answer and then space out like that.”

He said with a fake offended tone to his voice and then grinned down at him. Steve smiled back and slid his hand through his short blonde hair.

“Sorry.”

“Everything alright?”

Sam then looked a little worried and sat down next to him with a caressing hand on his shoulder. Steve looked at the ground and up at him, still with a smile on his face and shook his head lightly.  
“It’s nothing.”

He knew that Sam probably knew there was more to it but he didn’t mention anything if he actually did, and Steve was grateful.

 

“So what does ‘something’ mean exactly?”

 

The words seemed stuck in his throat, there was no way it didn’t sound weird… or that it wouldn’t sound like there was more to it.

“Y’know…lately he makes progress, he comes out more often and also gives answers,” he responded and gulped nervously before he continued as he noticed the curious look Sam gave him.

“and…he basically needs a lot of human contact.”

He finished his sentence in hope it would be enough of an answer for Sam, as he looked back at him though he knew it wasn’t.

 

“Human contact?”

 

Steve sighed and leaned forward, so he didn’t feel the constant look - Sam was giving him – on him.

 

“Every time I sit on the couch he sits next to me and uses me as a human pillow and most of the time he doesn’t even say anything, just huddles up against me and stays like that until I decide to move.”

 

There’s the grin, the grin he expected to get and he knew what Sam thought so he struggled with his words as he continued.

 

“And it confuses me since he never did anything like that before! Even before the war, he just touched me casually like a friend did, but now whenever I’m there he sticks to my side, not even leaving a second and he had never even done cuddling and stuff with the girls he slept with…He told me so, he hated it or did it only if it was absolutely necessary. Damn it... and I don’t know what to do when he does it, I’m just sitting there doing nothin’.”

 

Before he could continue with his rant, Sam stopped him with a warning but calming hand gesture.

  
“Whoa, Whoa, you’re talking real’ fast for a ninety-year-old somethin’. Slow down a bit. So you’re tellin’ me all Bucky wants at the moment is to cuddle you to death?”

 

Steve took a deep breath and glared at Sam for totally ignoring all the things he just said, like how Bucky hadn’t done anything like that before and Sam seemed to notice his mistake.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, man.” He lay a calming hand on his shoulder to reassure Steve.

 

“No, listen, I take it seriously.”

  
And Steve shot him another look which told apparently enough to know he should be truthful.

 

“Okay…Maybe I also kinda think it's a little bit funny…” Another look from Steve.

 

“Okay, okay…Very funny, actually.”

 

To this Steve gave a happy sound despite the fact that it didn’t make him happy that Sam found the whole situation hilarious.

 

“Look, Steve,” Sam started this time with a serious tone to his voice. “we all know what Bucky went through the last 70 years. It’s not easy for him to adjust to normal life and he probably is touch-starved and you’re very close to him, and so he finds the human contact he needs in you, Steve. You’re the person he knows the best and the only person he can relate to his old life. I mean, of course, it might seem weird to you but if you think about it, it’s only natural and human. He didn’t have this touch of another loved one - someone he could trust - most of his life, so he wants to try it now and you’re the person he’s chosen.”

 

Steve nodded because he knew these things but apparently he tried to compare the present Bucky too much with the Bucky from the past. Apparently, his mind was too occupied with the thoughts how Bucky was back then and how he behaved and this... This was wrong.  
  


Therefore, Sam nudged Steve with his knee to get him back to reality and smiled at him reassuringly.

 

“Maybe try and hug him back some time, I bet he will like it.”

 

He handed out his advice with this child-like grin he sometimes had when he felt cheeky.  
  


“You’re right.” Steve then agreed with him and leaned against him for a second.

 

“I’m always right.”

 

He answered and Steve had to laugh when he also started to wiggle with his eyebrows.

 

They stood up then, ready to continue their run as Sam added:

“Maybe you can bring him to the next Avengers movie-night on the common floor.”

And Steve agreed with a ‘Maybe’ before they made their way back to the Avengers tower.

 

After he returned to the tower and after Sam went back to his own apartment, Steve took a shower to feel refreshed after a nice long jog. Even if he almost hadn't sweated and there was no burn from the run he was sure he would feel if he wouldn't be a super soldier, the feeling of a shower still felt nice and so he spent a little longer under the shower-head than necessary but even so, it was not like the warm water would run out eventually, like it did back then and he had dealt with showers which turned to ice-cold showers in a matter of seconds.

 

 

He lay on the couch in sweatpants and a white T-shirt, reading something Sam recommended when Bucky came by and stood next to the couch, his hair a mess hanging slightly before his grayish blue eyes and only in long boxer-shorts. He looked like he came straight out of bed and Steve guessed it was actually the case. His body was a map of scars and it hurt him to look at the faded lines and couldn't do anything but wonder what story lay behind every single one of them. His gaze wandered back to Bucky's left shoulder where metal met skin and the scarring was the worst...But he didn't look at it for too long since he didn't want to make Bucky uncomfortable, even when it was hard to take his eyes from the scarring with the anger which built up no matter how many times he saw it...Steve had the determination to take out every single Hydra-base he could find and the urge just becomes more apparent when he thought back to the things he had read in Bucky's file...what they had done to him, to use him for their wrong intentions as their human weapon.

But Steve wanted Bucky to accept himself for what he was now, metal arm or not. That's who he was now.

 

A smile formed on his lips as he looked into Bucky's steely blue eyes, standing there in a weary position, watching him and not saying a word.

Steve grabbed Bucky's right hand with Sam's advise on his mind and looked up for any reaction since he had never indicated any more than casual touching since Bucky came back, but he just looked down where Steve was holding his wrist in a gentle grip and then he looked back up to Steve and somehow the look in his eyes was hopeful, so Steve gently pulled his friend into the space between his bent legs and Bucky let him.

Immediately, Bucky's hands rounded Steve's middle and he buried his face in Steve's neck, his chest warm against Steve's. After Bucky was settled, he gave a contend sound and Steve tightened the embrace, one hand sliding into the brown shoulder-long hair, cradling his head and combing through Bucky's hair with his fingers and the fact that Bucky leaned into the touch and made little happy sounds was any indication, Steve concluded that he liked it and Steve did also. His hair was surprisingly soft, not that he would know any better since Bucky had never let him touch his styled hair...

His other hands traced the length of his spine, the warm skin under his hands and the scars he felt with his fingertips.

 

“I'm sorry, Bucky.”

 

He then broke the silence...and he felt sorry. For everything that happened to him, for Steve not giving him what he needed the previous days, even though it was something so simple...And now with Bucky secure in his arms, having him back...Having back his best pal he mourned for, he believed to have lost forever. It all came back to him in one hit and emotions overcame him. He didn't actually realize that he started crying until a tear was making its way down his cheek and he then pressed his face into the crook of Bucky's neck, wrapping both of his arms tightly but gently around the other body.

 

“Y' don't have to be. 's not your fault.”

 

And Steve leaned back again, looking down at Bucky, trying to make out his features in the blur of his tears.

 

Steve actually didn't know how much Bucky remembered... They hadn't talked or better to say, Bucky hadn't wanted to, avoiding any conversation that couldn't be answered in less than a sentence.

And now...

 

“I...” He managed to get out before his voice broke.

 

His blue eyes wouldn't stop to tear up and then he felt Bucky's hand on his cheek, his thumb brushing away the tear that was about to follow the others.

 

“Never saw you cryin'.” Bucky smiled at him as he frowned at the same time. “Not even at the time you're mother passed away.”

 

And Steve looked down at him incredulously and he leaned into Bucky's palm as even more tears formed - and he returned the smile as good as he could in this situation.

 

“Cryin' doesn't suit you as much as the face you pulled off whenever I was angry with you for gettin' into another fight. Always havin' the best explanations to reason why gettin' into a fight was the way to go than to simply let it slip.”

 

And Steve thought back to the times... Bucky's expression when he had come back from his work at the docks only to see Steve – yet another time - all roughed up, with another split lip, a black eye, bruises all over his body etc. He had always fixed Steve with this certain expression that told Steve, Bucky wasn't too happy about the situation while he patched him up in their small bathroom. Steve had never let a fight down if he thought someone behaved like a jerk. No, not with Steven Grant Rogers. But Bucky hadn't cared for what reason he got himself beaten up...He was always worried and told him always that he would get himself killed one day if Steve went on the same way.

 

“But you had'em on the ropes, right?”

 

And Steve shook his head, his tears finally coming to a stop. He pressed Bucky against his chest, his embrace tight.

 

“Jerk.”

 

He responded... And with Bucky secure in his arms, he felt like home... Like he had never felt since he woke up to this new century.

 

Bucky remembered... Steve felt pure joy. Of course, he also knew that Bucky didn't just have the memories of James Buchanan Barnes, no, there were also the memories of the Winter Soldier...But Steve thought it could only get better, now that Bucky actually said more than a few words. There was still a long way to recovery, but Steve was determined to get through with it...Together.

 

“Missed you.”

 

“Sap.”

 

They stayed in the same position for a while, just being aware of the other person.

 

In the following days, Bucky stayed in his room most of the day.

 

 


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare.
> 
> And Tony drives Steve crazy.

It had been three days since they talked on the couch, but Steve awoke to a loud thud down the hall. The sound came from Bucky's room so Steve looked at the watch which showed him it was 2AM. He sat up then, yawning as he stretched his arms above his head before he strolled out of his room towards Bucky's room.

The floor felt cold beneath his bare feet as he stood in front of the closed door of Bucky's bedroom. He asked himself if he shouldn't go back...He wasn't sure if the other would appreciate his presence this late and Steve knew it wasn't the first nightmare Bucky had dealt with... Steve understood how it was to have nightmares almost every day...After he had woken up to the new century, feeling lost all the time he had them,too... Maybe he had had them regularly because all the events that lay for everyone in the past, felt for Steve like mere weeks before he had flown into the Arctic.

Now nightmares still came by but far less than before.

 

There were no more sounds behind the closed door and Steve was about to turn around when there was just a muffled whimper. He opened the door quietly, poking his head through the slit and he could make out the trashing body on the bed. Steve entered the room and walked to the bedside on light feet, watching as his friend flailed around, trying to escape the nightmare. His eyebrows were contracted and he was sweating really badly. Steve looked at the floor where the lamp had fallen down and the shards were spread on the floor. Well, Tony would love it.

His gaze wandered back to the soft but so hurt sounds Bucky made. He knew that he shouldn't touch Bucky while he was still asleep, so he sat down on the edge of the bed his eyes fixed on his friend before he tried his luck.

 

“Bucky.”

 

He spoke softly, hoping Bucky would wake up by hearing his name alone.

No change.

 

“Bucky, wake up.” Still no sign.

  
“Bucky it's okay.” He continued. “You're here with me, Steve, remember?” And Bucky lay there, his chest moving up and down rapidly but at least he wasn't trashing around anymore.

 

“I'm here for you, I got you. Nothin's gonna happen to you, I won't let them hurt you anymore. It's okay.”

 

And finally Bucky's eyes shot open and he sat up the second he was awake in a quick movement and Steve thought for a second the Winter Soldier awoke, but then Bucky's arms wrapped around his neck and he buried his face in the crook of his neck. His body was running hot and he felt the tremble that went through Bucky's whole body. So Steve returned the embrace, waiting for Bucky to calm down, before he started to talk again.

After a while his breathing slowed down and the tight grip on his neck eased up and he went limp against him. His body was still burning, everything but the metal arm which had the same temperature as the room.

 

“It's alright, Buck. It was just a nightmare.”

 

He repeated and he then leaned back and Bucky tilted his head, his eyes still showing the fear he must have felt as he slept.

 

“I'm gonna fetch a wet towel really quick, you're burnin'.”

 

Steve explained but Bucky shook his head and straddled his lap to get even closer and Steve felt skin on skin because he also just wore his star-spangled sweatpants to bed and hadn't put on a shirt before he went to Bucky's bedroom.

 

“Don't go, Steve. Don't leave me 'ere.” , he whispered into Steve's ear as he clung to him, his nails breaking the skin on Steve's back.

 

“I'm not leaving you, Buck. I just ...Look I'm gonna be back in a sec'.”

 

“Steve...”

 

His name had never sounded more painful and Steve brushed the sweaty strands of Bucky's hair which were plastered to his forehead away and he didn't know why he did it, but Steve tilted his head and pressed his lips to Bucky's forehead, just a brief touch. He looked down at Bucky, scared he did something he shouldn't have... It was not like Bucky meant all the contact in the way Steve thought his little gesture could be misinterpreted. It just happened at the spur of the moment, hopefully Bucky wasn't disgusted by him.

To Steve's surprise though, there was no sign of disgust, not even the slightest, instead Bucky seemed calmer than he had been seconds ago and the fear was gone from his eyes, there was just adoration now and Steve smiled.

 

The time he came back with the wet towel, Bucky was lying on the bed, his head turned as Steve entered, the light of the moon giving his usual sharp features a soft edge and Steve thought about drawing him.

He didn't draw anymore, he kinda lost the motivation when he had lost Bucky, but now he felt the strange itch in his fingers to grab one of his sketchbooks and draw his strong features the way he had done a hundred times before. It had been Bucky's face that he had drawn so often...his brown wavy hair, the strong jaw, the dimple on his chin, the pouty pink lips, the steel-blue eyes, his bone structure ... Steve could have drawn him out of memory...yeah, but right now he wanted to draw him with the soft white lightning, the shadows the light drew, everything.

 

He sat down on the bed next to Bucky, gently sliding the wet towel against the heated skin of Bucky's forehead, washing off the sweat. He leaned back against the cushion letting Steve work the wet towel over his skin. Steve did the same to Bucky's neck, cooling his skin and as he was finished he lay the piece of cloth on the nightstand where the lamp had been placed before.

 

Seemingly gray eyes followed his movements when he sat on the edge of the bed again.

 

“If you need anything else just le-”

 

Bucky didn't let him finish the sentence as he sat up, looking at him with a pleading expression.

 

“Steve, please stay for tonight.”

 

And he watched him in disbelief, thinking about the reasons they shouldn't... They were two fully grown men...It's not like the bed was small or anything, it was that Steve knew that even if there was enough space, Bucky would huddle up to him. Steve thought about refusing since he thought it wouldn't help Bucky if Steve was constantly on his side, especially now when Bucky seemed alright and more than capable of sleeping by himself...However as Steve was about to decline the offer, Bucky was giving him the puppy eyes...and damn...actually that didn't work on him but when Bucky did them, he had no chance.

 

So here he was, lying on his back in the bed that wasn't his, staring at the ceiling in a room that wasn't his...which he came to - to wake Bucky from his nightmare and then had planned to leave afterwards...But no...Captain America had a weakness and this weakness was plastered to his side, his legs tangled with Steve's, his head on Steve's shoulder, his metal hand – for a change – lying in the crease between his pecs – the weight of the arm not as bad as Steve imagined - not that he actually imagined himself in this exact position - and Bucky's even breath tickling the skin of his neck. He sighed and slid his hand – that wasn't pressed against the other's body – through his hair. The blonde had hoped, that he could slide out of the bed the time Bucky was sleeping but giving his position, it was impossible to extract himself without waking the other person. So he gave himself up to his fate and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for Steve to drift off to sleep.

 

 

The next morning Steve woke up to the sunlight shining perfectly aimed at his face. Damn morning light. It took him a second to remember why he wasn't in his room.

They apparently changed positions in their sleep because Steve lay on his side, facing the large window and Bucky lay behind him, spooning him, an arm around his middle, his face pressed between Steve's shoulder blades.

No wonder the sun hadn't woken Bucky up, the way he positioned himself. He didn't know what time it was, but he planned to get up anyway and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Moving slightly forward, Bucky stirred behind him and pressed his hips flush against Steve's butt and that definitely was his morning wood he felt at a place where it shouldn't be.

To hell. Steve's eyes were wide open now, no more sight of tiredness.

Maybe Steve should be embarrassed about the fact that it actually wasn't the first time this had happened...Oh, no way. When they had shared a bed back in the day, they were in the same position, Bucky – as a living furnace- behind him and from time to time it'd happened that Steve woke up to Bucky's erection poking at his lower back. Steve had then always rolled his eyes and got up, complaining about it when Bucky was awake, saying something like 'You chase after the dames' skirts even in your sleep, Buck' and they would laugh it off then, Bucky joking about the extraordinary sleep and dream he had. Of course, the first time it had happened, Steve felt embarrassed, but even he knew that Bucky couldn't avoid it and Steve was a man himself – with the body of a boy but a man the more or less and so he understood. He rather got poked sometimes than to sleep on his own bed where the cold was unbearable and made his teeth chatter.

 

He was about to free himself from Bucky's grip as Tony walked into the room and his brown eyes widened as he just stood there for a second but immediately turned around again, his back facing them.

 

“You could have at least told JARVIS to let nobody in when you are...busy.”

 

And Steve smacked his hand against his head loudly, sliding it down his face out of frustration and that seemed to be enough to finally wake up Bucky as he sat up behind Steve his eyes pinched together and crusted with sleep.

 

“Tony, look..” Steve started, but was already interrupted by Howard's son.

 

“I appreciate the offer, Cap but I kindly refuse. Pepper would never forgive me, not even looking is allowed, you know.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“It's not...we're not...”

 

Then he finally turned around in his ridiculous black nerd-shirt, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at them with a fake mocked expression, his gaze wandering to the shattered lamp on the floor and back at them.

 

“You could at least have told me that you are destroying my furniture on purpose by doing-”

 

“Are you even listening?” Steve asked disbelievingly.

 

And Bucky...Bucky didn't care about the conversation or the misunderstanding, he simply moved forward so he could rest his chin on Steve's shoulder and Steve felt like in a classic sitcom.

 

“Don't need to, what I see is enough and Buckaroo there seems to not even care about thinking of believable lies.”

 

“I'm not lying, Tony.”

 

“Of course you're not, naked cuddling is completely normal for old pals, y'know, always gettin' them for myself when Bruce turns back from the big green dude to the naked dude, no plan where his trousers went-dude.” Tony responded sarcastically.

 

“We're not-”

 

Steve just couldn't take it anymore... explaining something to Tony ? He could talk to a wall instead and it would be even better at listening.

 

“What do you want this early, anyway?”

 

Tony then lifted his left hand then looked at his watch and shrugged with his shoulders.

 

“Sorry, insomnia and therefore lack of sleep, sometimes forget when normal people get up.” He gestured with his hand and continued.

“Anyway we're ordering pizza at the evening, doing a movie-night today and I wanted you to come by and take your boyfriend there with you.”

 

He simply stated, nodding to Bucky as he said 'boyfriend'...and added.

  
“There's no 'no' by the way, you're coming. We even got Thor to come all the way from Asgard, so it's going to be epic even if half of Clint's movie choices are boring romance movies, but well not everyone got my excellent taste.”

 

And Tony smiled at his own compliment while Steve tried to figure out what 'epic' actually meant. People and their new weird sounding words.

  
“Everything clear?”

 

Steve just nodded, he wanted Tony gone already.

 

Just as Tony turned around to leave them alone, he stopped and looked back at them.

  
“JARVIS' gonna inform you when to be down.”

 

“Alright.”

 

And as Tony was out of sight he let himself fall forward, his head pressed into the blanket.

 

He looked up as Tony shouted from the hall “And no more smashing my furniture, no matter how much you're into it!”

 

These words...these words made Steve groan out of frustration and punching the mattress twice. He knew exactly what Tony meant with his statement. Fondue- wait no, wrong word.

 

“Stev-”  
  


“Not now, Bucky... he got it all wrong.”

 

The sound of the bathroom door startled him from his thoughts and he took it as his chance to prepare breakfast after he cleaned up the broken lamp.

 

The night was going to be ...interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, this time a bit more on the funny side.
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcome (:


	3. Bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends too much time in the bathroom.
> 
> And the movie night starts the wrong way.

As Steve finished making spaghetti after he had cleaned up the shards off the floor and had taken a shower he was a little worried. Bucky had still been in the bathroom while he had cleaned up… and now he apparently still was in the bathroom without coming out once. What was he doing? Steve didn’t want to act like a mother hen because he knew how much he hated it himself when someone did it around him, like Natasha and the way she always tried to set him up with some girls she knew because she was worried about him being by himself all the time. God, he was glad she didn’t try it since Bucky lived here…

So Steve turned off the stove and poured the boiling water of the pot carefully into the sink, keeping the noodles from ending up in there. After that he put them into a simple white bowl, putting it on the middle of the table and then Steve stirred the minced meat sauce one more time, before he also put it on the table with the bowl. He loved cooking for them, even before the war he had loved the thankful smile he had received when Bucky returned from work only to realize that he had a warm meal ready for him.

Steve lived for moments like this.

He turned around to look at the corridor… It was quiet except for the loud ticking of the wooden clock on the wall. A crease formed between his eyebrows as he thought of Bucky. He walked down the hall to Bucky’s room and knocked twice.

“Bucky! Food’s ready!”

He stood in front in the door several minutes before he tried again.

“Buck? Ain’t hungry?”

No sounds or any sign of movement from the other side of the door, so Steve turned down the handle and stepped in, looking into an empty room.

His eyes widened when he still heard the sound of the shower going. Was Bucky still..?

He didn’t let himself finish the thought before he ran to the door of the bathroom and ripped it open, almost ripping it completely out of his frame with the strength he used.

His eyes immediately fell to the hunched form in the corner of the shower. Bucky sat there naked, his eyes unfocused, staring forward, the water pouring down on him and his bent knees pressed securely to his body.

Shit.

He ran over to him and turned off the shower immediately which was ice cold to his shock. The water gave him goosebumps where it met the skin of his arm.

Instantly he kneeled down in front of him, cupping his shoulders. The flesh and bone arm had the same temperature as the water he just turned off and his metal arm was even worse in absorbing the cold.

Strands of wet hair hung in front his face, his gaze still unfocused and his lips had turned blue from the lack of warmth. Steve rubbed his hands up and down Bucky’s arms to give him a little warmth.

His hands then cupped Bucky’s face, brushing the wet strands behind his ears with it. He gently stroked his thumbs over the other’s cheekbones as he searched for his eyes.

“Buck, come on.” He started as he continued his ministrations and leaned slightly more forward.

“Look at me, Buck. You’re here with me, remember? Here with me… Steve.”

It took a while before Bucky reacted, he seemed lost in the moment and Steve worried sick. He wanted to take everything he was afraid of away, he wanted Bucky to forget his time as the Winter Soldier so he wouldn't have to see him like this... He felt his chest welling up with desperation as Bucky still showed no reaction, his heart hammered against his chest painfully.

But then Bucky stirred and he lifted his head up and Bucky’s eyes focused, locking with his.

“Steve?”

His voice was weak and shaky.

And Steve breathed out loudly, having not noticed that he was holding his breath.

“Yeah, that’s right. It’s me… Steve.”

The skin Steve stroked with his thumb, slowly turned warmer and he saw the way Bucky’s eyes gained recognition.

“Bucky.”

Steve breathed out with relief and he rested his forehead against the others, smiling as he did so.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier.”

He admitted as he pulled Bucky in an embrace, not caring that his shirt got soaked through. Bucky’s body was cold, so cold… He was astonished that the other wasn’t trembling…

He pulled away and stretched without leaving his spot to grab the towel which lay on the toilet lid.

Then he threw it over Bucky’s shoulders, stood up and pulled Bucky off the equally cold floor and then sat him down on the closed toilet lid. Steve grabbed another towel so he could dry off the cooled skin which wasn’t covered with the towel wrapped around Bucky’s body.

He kneeled in front of him, his right hand holding onto Bucky’s wrist drawing patterns on the smooth skin to reassure him, giving him a feeling of safety and comfort.

“What happened?”

Steve asked as he began to dry off Bucky’s legs and worked his way up carefully. His skin slowly gained warmth and he was glad… But still, he could have prevented it… After all, he knew in the back of his mind that something could trigger Bucky anytime.

“After I finished shaving I wanted to take a shower and as I turned it on the water was cold…”

Bucky looked down to Steve, his look so lost.

“And it reminded me of Hydra” Steve frowned and his hold on Bucky’s wrist tightened, only hearing the name made his blood boil.

“Every time they put me into cryo after I fulfilled a mission…all I felt was the cold and how my body lost all feeling, the first times I was so scared.”  

And his voice started to tremble, Bucky slid off the lid and wrapped his arms around his neck, the towel forgotten.  Steve hold onto him, having in mind that Bucky was still naked but he couldn’t care less right now. This was his friend in his arms, fighting with memories which sounded like nightmares.  Steve could only imagine how Bucky felt at that time. Alone…No one to save him… his memories taken away… not knowing who you are, just knowing the routine of missions and cryo after.

“I’ll take care of you.” Steve framed Bucky’s face and his eyes hopefully showed that he also meant it, he would go to the end of the world for Bucky, do anything as long as he was safe and didn’t have to worry.

“ I’m here for you. They will never get their fingers on you again, Buck.”

The grey-blue eyes lightened up instantly and Steve saw it as a sign that Bucky believed him.

And Bucky smiled at that and he buried his face in the wet shirt Steve was wearing.

“Thanks, pal.”

The words were muffled but Steve understood them just fine. These simple words hid so many feelings and memories. The blond sighed into the others still damp shoulder, feeling the way Bucky’s skin warmed up beneath his palms.

 

 

 

At 6 o’clock JARVIS’  voice could be heard while Steve did some push-ups on the floor of the living room with the sound of the TV in the background  and Bucky searched for more food he wanted to eat in the fridge, apparently with no success.

“Sir Rogers and Sir Barnes, Sir expects you to be on the common floor in less than 5 minutes.”

The A.I. simply stated and Steve rolled his eyes because of course, in less than 5 minutes was so Tony.

He stood up reluctantly and walked over to Bucky who wore his hair in a messy bun and made his freshly shaved jawline even more prominent. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a simple pair of jeans. He looked good and for a second it made Steve forget about the shower incident.

Bucky looked up at him, smiling.

“Time to walk into the depths of hell.” 

He joked and leaned back against the counter.

Steve snorted at the comment and rolled his eyes playfully.

“’S not gonna be that bad.”

He replied and his expression turned more serious as he scratched at the back of his head a little nervously.

“You know, we don’t have to go.”

Bucky pushed himself from the counter and approached Steve with big steps, stopping only right in front of him.

His hand squeezed Steve’s shoulder and he looked into his eyes.

“I wanna.” And before Steve could reply anything to it, he put the other hand over Steve’s mouth, the metal cold against his lips.

“And I know you wanna. There’s no need to worry about me…Nothing’s gonna happen, alright?”

Steve knew that wasn’t the truth, that Bucky wanted to appear strong in front of Steve… How selfless he acted… But Steve agreed with it anyway since he knew Bucky would not take a ‘no’ as an answer.

“Alright.”

Steve responded.

Bucky then patted him on the shoulder and his smile showed all teeth.

“Then let’s not waist time, punk.”

 

 

They entered the living room side by side. Most of the seats were already taken but what did he expect of the Avengers movie night. Tony sat on the beanbag chair with Pepper at his side, his arm was protectively around her and his free hand was holding a glass of – probably - booze. Well, Tony always bent his ears with how awesome and comfortable the seats were, besides all the times he talked about science stuff Steve didn’t even understand.

Beside them – on the large couch- Natasha sat in the space between Clint’s legs, smiling at him with this scary kind of smile she had if she thought of something specific, but Clint didn’t seem put off.

No one actually knew what their relationship was, and also wouldn’t dare to ask directly.

Sam sat next to Bruce and they seemed to be chatting intensely, apparently getting to know each other since there never had been time for that because Bruce was with Tony in the lab most of the time.

And Thor, Thor was really there on the couch in the back. Steve thought Tony was only bluffing as he mentioned the god of thunder being here tonight but there he was. Sipping his beer happily with that curious expression he always wore when he discovered something new.

All eyes turned to them as they entered the room.

“Finally, capsicle and his boyfriend joined us.”

Tony started off and winked at them and in the following Pepper punched him in the arm, scolding him.

Natasha’s eyes immediately wandered from Steve to Bucky and back to him. She fixed Steve with a curious look, raising one perfectly plugged eyebrow that told him she wanted to know every little detail whereas Clint just had eyes for Natasha.

“Nice seeing you two and especially, James.” The redhead then simply greeted them.

Sam just wiggled with his eyebrows and smirked at him and Steve wanted to punch it right off his face.  He was the only one who actually knew what was really going on and still. Bruce just smiled at him without prejudices and Steve was thankful that at least one soul in the room didn’t make any assumptions.

Thor was the only one that sprang up from his seat, his arms held up for an embrace as he approached them.

He pulled Steve into a brotherly embrace and Steve still was impressed how tall Thor actually was.

“How have you been, my old friend?”

“I’ve been fine, can’t believe you came all the way from Asgard for a movie night.” Steve admitted.

“Well, I was promised the mead called beer and it fulfilled my expectations, exceeded them even.”

Steve laughed at that. He felt a tug on the sleeve of his grey shirt and followed the movement to see Bucky looking at him with a cold glance.

Thor noticed this too and he looked at Bucky curiously.

“My apologies." Thor smiled at him happily. "Loki would probably call me an oaf by now." He commented with a sad smile and Steve saw Bucky's questioning eyes. "Don't even ask, Buckster, otherwise we'll never get the party started." Interrupted Tony, his eyes on Bucky who glared at him for the nickname. Everyone knew it was the best to not talk to Thor about anything that involved Loki, so they just avoided the topic in general, but Bucky couldn't know that. However, Thor shrugged with his shoulders and his smile was back on his lips. “I’m Thor Odinson, god of thunder.”

He then introduced himself and stared at Bucky expectantly.

Absentmindedly, Steve wondered if Bucky was just himself when he was alone with him. Bucky seemed to talk less around other people than when he was around Steve…But he couldn’t be sure since it was the first time in weeks Bucky was around people again.

Steve already wanted to answer for him as Bucky answered himself.

“Bucky Barnes. Steve’s best pal since 1924.”

He replied in a monotone voice and offered his hand.

Thor didn’t seem to mind, took Bucky’s hand and pulled him into one of his crushing hugs. The god definitely was one of the most good-natured persons he ever encountered.

The hug seemed to surprise Bucky the same since his eyes widened.

“An honor to meet you.”

 

“Ladies, I don’t really want to interrupt your cuddle session over there, but we want to start before the night ends.”

“Of course.” Thor answered.

“If the living Greek statue would only introduce himself, as fast as he agreed to the things I’m saying. It’s not Thor, it’s god of thunder as if we wouldn’t know that already.” Tony muttered to himself, taking a sip from his drink.

Sam couldn’t suppress a laughter as it filled the room.

Thor then put his arms around them both and lead them back to where he was seated before.

 

And now Thor was sitting in the middle. Steve to his right with Sam and Bruce beside him and Bucky to Thor’s left at the end of the couch, seemingly unhappy with his position but maybe Steve only put too much thought to it.

But as he turned to Sam and Sam nodded to Bucky’s direction with a shit-faced expression, he knew he fucked up and it wasn’t just him thinking so.

Well… At least he didn’t have to worry about anyone getting the wrong picture, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time it's all about the movie night~ 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome (;  
> I love to read your opinions and ideas! :D


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The course of the evening and Bucky getting the place he wanted from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend the "language-joke" has started even before Age of Ultron.  
> ;)

**_Distraction_ **

 

It was Clint’s turn to pick the first movie for their long movie night and everyone seemed to know Clint would pick something cheesy since everyone was aware of the fact that he had a thing for romance movies. So as he chose that they’d watch “Pretty Woman” there were protests from their little round, but especially Tony and Natasha didn’t seem too happy with his choice. On the contrary, Steve didn’t hate romance movies, he had to say he quite liked them if they were the ones that made you all emotional and could make you cry but the ones where love was displayed as something like a side issue or something he completely disagreed with, he admittedly hated them.

The redhead rolled her eyes playfully as she turned around to Clint.

“Seriously, how many times have you seen this movie already?”

She asked him as Clint was about to stand up to put the DVD in the player. He was about to answer as Tony interfered and seemed to have to state his distaste, also.

“Why don’t you pick something good for a change? We all know that you’re desperate for soppy love but it won’t come true even if you watch the movie a hundred times and force us to do the same.”

Clint put the DVD in the player before he looked back at Tony and Natasha. There was a smile playing on his lips.

“A hundred times is quite the underestimation I mean come on it’s a classic!”

He grinned now fully as Tony pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes in frustration, Natasha instead just stared with a stone-cold expression.

“I mean you could learn a thing or two from them, buddy. And don’t worry about my love life, it’s not soppy but kinkier than you could ever imagine.”

He stated proudly as he winked at Tony whose expression turned drastically from annoyance to shocking disbelief in a second, his eyes immediately looking to Natasha who raised an eyebrow at Clint but her lips showed a knowing smirk.

“Okay…Too much information.”

Tony admitted as he turned back to Pepper, burrowing his face into her neck and she petted his hair which made Tony look like a little kid who didn’t get what he wanted and was now sulking.

The thought made Steve smile to himself.

Sam whistled at Clint’s confession and hold up both his thumbs to Clint.

“We should start before even more revelations are made that I never wanted to hear.”

Tony said as he took the remote and started the film, only to turn around after to give Steve a knowing look. Steve frowned and didn’t know what this had to do with him.

“Says the one whose endless affairs I always needed to chase out the building.”

Pepper said with played annoyance and Tony looked at her and gave her a wink.

Then there was silence since everyone concentrated on the movie except for Natasha who chuckled quietly at something Clint must have whispered into her ear.

Steve tried. He really tried to focus on the screen but he simply couldn’t. All the time he saw the little movements of Bucky in the corner of his eye. Bucky who was pressed to the armrest, giving him as much space as possible between him and Thor. Bucky whose eyes averted every two minutes and whose lips were pressed into a firm line. Steve didn’t know what to do…he thought that Bucky might open up to the others if he spent more time with them but now, seeing him in the corner like a shy animal he wasn’t so sure of that. There were also all the presumptions on his mind that their friends had and the look from Tony. The nerdy scientist just seemed to wait for Steve to turn to Bucky so he saw confirmation in the things he thought were true. No, Steve couldn’t give in. His pal just needed to warm up and everything’d be fine, at least he told himself that.

Thor didn’t seem to notice anything and his eyes were plastered to the screen in fascination so Steve also leaned back, distracting himself from his endless thoughts and focused on the movie, occasionally getting some silly comments whispered into his ear by Sam whose head was filled with jests.

 

The time passed by and as they were through the second film which was Transformers and Sam’s choice, Tony stretched and stood up.

“Pizza?”

 

A whole of nine pizzas arrived only twenty minutes later after they ordered and they decided to simply eat in the living room to continue their endless list of movies they still planned to watch the night.

Steve’s blue eyes wandered to Bucky who ate his pizza in silence while everyone chatted over the movie playing in the background.

 

But as soon as he finished, he left his spot and sat on the floor in front of Steve’s bent legs, leaning back and resting his head in the space between Steve’s legs. His grey-blue eyes looked at him and their gazes locked as Steve did the same. Seeing the fine expand of Bucky’s throat as he held the position to look at him instead of simply turning around. The blond swallowed down the last piece of his pizza as Bucky put on a pout which looked surprisingly endearing even upside down.

He hoped Bucky didn’t plan to do anything which would get him more teasing from his friends.

Thor also looked at Bucky, then turned to Steve and smiled brightly at him.

“Seems like your friend seeks your company.”

The god of thunder stated the obvious and made everyone in the room focus their attention on them instead of the conversations they had a minute ago. Damn Thor and his deep loud voice.

“Come on, Buck. Stand up there’s enough space on the couch.”

But Bucky shook his head.

“Don’t wanna.”

Sam nudged his elbow against his side and grinned at him widely.

“Go for it. Just let it happen.”

He whispered to Steve in a teasing sound and Steve rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and his thumb and let out a defeated groan and Thor slid to the left, making space so Bucky could sit beside him.

Instantly, Bucky stood up and sat down right beside Steve, leaving no space between them. He literally plastered himself - like usual – to him and Steve put an arm around him because that was more comfortable for both of them. Bucky nuzzled against Steve's neck, giving a happy sound at their new closeness and Steve rested his chin on Bucky's head, sighing as he still felt watched.

“Don't act like you don't like it, capsicle.”

And Steve glared at him for that comment.

“We all know you do.”

He winked at him with a big fat grin on his lips.-

“Fuck you, Tony.”

“Language!”

Basically, everyone in the room shouted and Steve just gave them his well known 'bitch-face', raising one eyebrow and looking in the round.

“The joke's overused. It's getting old.”

“Steve, the joke's never getting old.”

Natasha snickered as she and Tony gave each other a high-five and Clint snorted amusedly.

Even Pepper tried to suppress her laughter which failed miserably since the line of her lips twitched uncontrollably.

“Man, just give the man all the hugs he needs.”

Sam advised him with a caring tone to his voice after he stopped laughing. Steve was suddenly reminded of the conversation they had had when they were jogging and he just nodded.

It took a while but the focus of the Avengers was back on the screen where the first part of Indiana Jones was playing.

Bucky put more and more of his weight against him until he finally shifted and his head lay on Steve's lap and he apparently felt well enough so that his feet were right on planted on Thor's lap who didn't even look at him, just stared mesmerized at the screen and laid his broad hands on Buck's calves.

Steve's muscles tensed at the sudden weight but relaxed afterward and he looked down at Bucky.

“Comfortable there, pal?”

He asked with slight amusement, being glad the look of anxiety had dissolved from Bucky's face.

“Very.”

He answered and tilted his head slightly so he could look into Steve's eyes.

“Your thighs feel better than any dame's.”

Bucky added before he looked back at the screen and Steve swallowed audibly. He didn't know why but his face started burning and his heart hammered against his chest, his muscles tensing for a moment.

Bucky had always encouraged him and complimented him because Steve's self-confidence was not the best when he even had one back then. He had always heard how the date Bucky set him up with talked behind his back when she didn't already show him the look of pity or disgust on their first encounter. He had known back then that he wasn't the best-looking with his very skinny and bony body and his small frame.

His friend had always told him that the right girl would come for him and told him he looked alright and that the girls were blind, still, Steve knew better. He had always just nodded in agreement with Bucky, not wanting to have another argument about his looks and his lack of confidence since Bucky would never give in.

 

But now... That was different. Bucky complimented him and it wasn't with any reason behind it. He just did it, not as encouragement just because... And Steve clenched his teeth together, licking his too dry lips. He knew that Bucky meant it and that left him with the question why he said something like that... even going as far as comparing him to the dames he had done the same things with....

Absentmindedly, Steve's fingers played with Bucky's hair. The hair he had grown so long and was so soft beneath his touch, he enjoyed how the strands slid through his fingers and he massaged the scalp, enjoying the feel of warmth.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft tone Bucky made which sounded like a mix of a moan and a purr and didn't help out Steve's heated skin at all. The movement of his hand which played with his hair stopped instantly and he removed his hand, he blushed and looked around, breathing out relieved at the realization that nobody but him heard the sound Bucky had made.

Then Bucky took his hand in his palm and placed it back on top of his head, his touch remaining longer than necessary before he placed it back on Steve's knee, drawing circles over the layer of his jeans and rubbing his cheek on his thigh, nuzzling against it.

“Please don't stop, Steve. Feels good.”

He said, barely above a whisper and Steve did as he was told, continuing his ministrations. It felt so intimate , touching Bucky like that and being in that position like they were not just friends. And his heart stopped at what he was implying. No, that wasn't like that at all. Bucky needed him for his recovery and the closeness, the thought almost made him ashamed...They were no fairies and Bucky was the most heterosexual person – right after Stark, of course, no one was such a womanizer, not even Bucky from the past - ever.

Steve tried to get rid of his thoughts as he tried to concentrate on the movie that was still playing.

 

 

“So you losers, it's my turn now and we're going to watch 'Sinister'.”

She told them proudly and swinging her hips from side to side as she put the DVD in and walked back to the couch where Clint was seated.

“Already seen it.”

Tony said nonchalantly as he tugged Pepper to his side and told her she had no need to be scared of anything as long as she was at his side.

“I'm not scared at all, you scare me more with your life choices.”

She answered him with an indifferent tone to her voice but smiling at him none the less.

“I hate jumpscares, they make me angry.”

Bruce spoke up and Natasha turned around, fixing him with her look and smirking.

“You are always angry. Doesn't change much in my opinion.”

 

Clint seemed a little bit uncomfortable as he was now leaning against Natasha, holding her hand in a tight grasp and Sam just leaned back, smirking whereas Thor just had the same expression like on every movie, he didn't seem to dislike anything, he just looked at the screen like an excited puppy.

 

Steve admittedly had never watched a horror movie before, he always liked fairy tales the best so he didn't know what to expect but he didn't think he would be scared at all.

And oh boy, had he been wrong.

Every jump scare got him really good and the first time he let out an embarrassing sound much to the enjoyment of the others. Natasha calling him a 'pussy' as a result.

He felt his pulse quicken painfully and cold sweat breaking out, the tension rose, it only got worse every minute. His heart pounded against his chest and his nails formed crescent shapes into the skin of his palm because he squeezed his hands so tightly together. His muscles tensed and he didn't wanna watch anymore, but at the same time, he couldn't look away. He told himself in his thoughts over and over that he was Captain America dammit but it didn't change a fucking thing.

Bucky seemed to notice his uneasiness because he shifted and sat up, looking at Steve with concern in his eyes.

“Everythin' alright, pal?”

He asked his hand resting on his shoulder.

Steve looked him into the eyes before the sounds of the TV got his attention and he looked at the screen only to flinch together and bury his face into Bucky's shirt, hands grasping the named shirt.

After he didn't move for minutes, welcoming the warmth of Bucky's skin underneath the shirt to the scary figure on the screen and all the horrifying displays on it, he heard Bucky call his name while he gently petted his back.

“Steve.”

Steve didn't move, completely on edge from a movie... his heart rate seemed at a high.

“Come on, Steve. Look at me.”

He tilted his head up and did as told but he was about to turn back at the screen like he felt the urgent need to watch even tho' he didn't like it but before he could do so, Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's. And now Steve's pulse quickened because of a completely different reason. But as fast as it happened, it was already over.

Just a quick peck on his lips that still turned the whole world around for Steve.

He looked at Bucky with wide baby-blues and saw a smirk playing on Bucky's lips.

Now he didn't even notice the next jump scare which made Clint scream like a dame. Hell, he was completely zoned in on Bucky. His attention all to his pal.

Steve sat up, removing himself from Bucky's arms but not taking his eyes off him.

“Bucky...Why- just now?”

He struggled with his words and Bucky snorted.

“Hey pal, gotta distract you before you die from a heart-attack.”

Steve frowned at him, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

“Come on, it was just a peck and it worked out. Nothin' to worry about, Steve.”

Bucky seemed so nonchalant that Steve believed him because he just sounded like the old Bucky Steve knew most of his life. Still, Bucky had never done something like this before...

As Steve continued to stare at him, Bucky's smile disappeared slowly and he looked concerned.

“'m sorry.”

He apologized, averting his eyes and biting at his lips which formed a white tight line afterward, his jaw working and setting.

Bucky always worried about him... and if he kissed him just out of the moment because he thought it would take his worries away, there was nothing wrong with it. He shouldn't think about it too hard since Bucky didn't and why should he care then. They were best pals, right?

“Nothin' to apologize for,” he gave him a smile and watched as Bucky's features relaxed “it's okay, Buck.”

The blond told him and got a smile in response and a playful nudge to his shoulder as they continued to watch the movie like the rest of them. Apparently no one noticed their little matter, too observed in the movie they were watching but he was glad. Even so, Steve was still scared of the movie but much more at ease.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :3  
> I'm always grateful for kudos and I would also like to know what you think so far (;  
> ♥
> 
> (Mistakes are all mine, feel free to point them out)


	5. Drunk Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they had watched the last movie, Tony made the great suggestion to get the booze and thanks to Thor and his Asgardian mead, everyone, even Steve and Bucky, could get drunk.  
> A little Chaos ensured.

They continued their night with another horror movie which was rather boring compared to the one before but it was a classic, so they watched it.

Still, Steve felt very uncomfortable in comparison to the rest and that was obviously the only reason he was in Bucky's arms instead of the other way around.

His comrade in suffering was currently sleeping against Natasha, not taking notice of his surroundings. Everyone seemed to watch the last film more for relaxing than actually watching it.

 

Steve wished he could do the same. Steve wished he felt tired, too – but the reality was that the serum was also responsible for him to not need as much sleep as he did before, so he didn't feel tired at all. Instead he tried to focus his senses on the heaving of Bucky's chest under his head, his steady breath. It calmed him down at least, so that he didn't give away any more embarrassing sounds that would gain him even more teasing and laughter from his friends.

 

 

After the movie ended and the credits were rolling on the screen, Tony sprang up in less than a second, seemingly unaffected of the late hour of the night.

“So who wants a drink?”

He asked completely awake and with a smug grin on his face that widened even more when he looked at Steve and his current position which lead to Steve removing himself from Bucky's arms and sitting up as he then leaned against the back of the couch.

And everyone who had been sleeping before was awake now, paying all the intention to Tony.

“So I guess everyone?”

“You know I can't get drunk, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged with his shoulders, locking eyes with Bucky.

“How about you, Buckaroo?”

He asked Bucky then who was watching Steve from the corner of his eyes before he answered.

“Same for me, can't get drunk, pal.”

Bucky then rested his head against Steve's shoulder, giving a contend sound.

“Do not worry, my friends.” Thor spoke up “I brought excellent mead from Asgard which should affect you greatly.”

He smiled at them as he took out the mead from his bag which he had abandoned in the corner of the room.

Steve looked at it with interest. It'd been a long time when he had been drunk.

“Thor, I like that you use your brain for a change instead of your bulk.” Tony stated as he winked at him to make it clear he was joking.

“Well, if you weren't intelligent you would have nothing to use since you don't have the muscles.” Clint countered proudly.

“Nice try, Clint. But I'd still have my armor whereas you just have your bow and arrows.”

Clint shook his head at him and grinned.

“You forgot, I have Natasha.”

“I have Pepper.”

“I ha-”

“And I would love to have a bottle of vodka as much as I hate to interrupt your little conversation.”

“The winner is obviously Nat.”

Sam finished and agreed to the bottle vodka whereas the others didn't have any preferences, except Tony who enjoyed a good cold glass of iced whiskey the best.

“Give me a sec.”

He then replied as he left the room for the kitchen in order to prepare the drinks.

 

 

After half an hour most of them were already drunk.

Including Steve who underestimated the power of Asgardian booze and drank way too much. Bucky seemed to be also drunk, but he wasn't quite as drunk as Steve.

The only sober people seemed to be Tony who had a high alcohol tolerance, Natasha who was Russian and it was Natasha which explained enough and Bruce – but he didn't drink as much as the others to begin with.

Sam giggled the whole time at basically nothing, Clint seemed to like to flirt intensely with Natasha when he was drunk and Thor seemed also touchy-feely when he was drunk, the space between them and Thor disappearing with every minute.

  
“Man, we should watch another movie just to hear Steve scream again.”

Tony teased him as he threw a arm around Pepper who was out like a light from two glasses of Whiskey.

 

“I agree with ya.”

Bucky added, looking at Steve with a smile on his lips.

  
“Thought you're on my side.” Steve replied with a slur.

 

“I'm always on your side, 'til the end of the line, remember?”

  
“But you want to make me feel scared.”

 

Steve tilted his head up looking into Bucky's eyes which were only half-lidded and looked directly back at him.

 

“It gives me the feeling of you needing me.”

 

“Always needed you, Buck.”

 

“Stevie, you're so-”

 

“And that's why we won't watch another movie. In the end Clint acts even worse than the both of you.”

 

Natasha interrupted their sappy talk with her gaze on Clint who grinned at her with no particular reason.

 

“Man, you two get a room or I'm getting cavities for listening a second longer. Everyone knows you're an item anyways.”

Tony said with mocked annoyance, taking another sip from his glass.

 

“You're just jealous 'cause no one sweet-talks your ass, Tony.” Sam commented and snorted at his own dumb joke, nudging Bruce who was at the start of dozing off but now fully awake again.

 

“I don't need anyone sweet-talking me, I already know how awesome I am.”

 

“Right.”

 

Sam giggled, pouring a great amount of beer on his shirt, but he either didn't care or he didn't notice because he just leaned back, still giggling.

 

“Stevie, c'mere.”

 

Bucky told him and he was about to do so before Thor - who apparently stood up without him taking notice - pressed himself in between the space beside Steve and pulled him against his chest, so his back was resting on Thor's huge chest.

“I miss him.” Thor began as his hold tightened even more. “My dear brother.” Thor continued and his voice that sounded so joyful before, now sounded utterly broken all of a sudden and Steve remained still whereas Bucky wasn't satisfied with the turn of events.

 

“I wish he was here and I could hold him like this. I want him to feel loved and wanted.”

 

“Thor...”

 

“There we go again everyone... good job.” Tony said looking back at them with a glare.

 

“Why don't you see him then and tell him?” Bucky simply asked, taking a hold of Steve's hand, tugging lightly.

Thor widened his eyes and looked at Bucky with sudden realization.

 

“My friend, you're right! I shall go and see him now!” , Thor shouted enthusiastically while jumping up and taking a hold of Mjölnir with the full intention to leave at this moment.

 

Of course, Bucky used this moment to pull Steve to him who crashed against Bucky's chest because he had his full intention on the god of thunder.

 

Instantly, Tony stood up and lay a hand on Thor's shoulder squeezing it lightly.

 

“Whoa there. Not so fast, I don't want you to break through another wall...and you drunk's gonna lead to just a bigger hole in my precious walls.”

 

“I'm not drunk!”

 

Thor answered loudly which made Tony frown but he patted Thor's shoulder anyway and nodded in understanding.

 

“You can see your bad boy tomorrow, nothing will change in a day.”

 

Natasha soothed him as she crossed her arms on the back of the couch and she rested her head on them, watching them.

 

“Yeah, I'm your bad boy.”

 

Clint agreed which made Natasha raise her eyebrow at him and looked at him challengingly before she turned back with a straight face.

 

“Not you, idiot.”

 

While they discussed Thor's stay, Bucky slid his hands through the short golden hair and Steve liked the feeling very much, so much that he leaned into the gentle touch and understood now fully when Bucky hadn't wanted him to stop when he had done it to him. He sighed contentedly and Bucky's arm tugged him even closer to his side and he just forgot what was going on in his surrounding, the alcohol making it easier to blend the others out and just focus on himself and Bucky.

Bucky's finger's scratched lightly over his scalp, massaging it and he couldn't suppress the moan that was escaping his throat, it had been a long time someone touched him like that and so that obviously showed, with him not being able to keep a straight face. His mother used to pet his hair like that occasionally, when he had been younger. 

 

The blond tilted his head up, searching for Bucky's eyes and smiled back at him as he saw that Bucky did the same.

 

“What're ya about to say before?”

 

He asked because he was curious and his drunk senses wanted to know the answer so badly.

 

“Why? Ya curious, pal?”

 

And Steve couldn't. Everything seemed so normal as if nothing ever happened, like he wasn't the super soldier but instead the sickly weak kid that wanted to be an artist and as if Bucky wasn't the ex-assassin that was tortured by Hydra to be a weapon without memories.

Fuck, Steve could cry in that moment and his drunk state didn't make it easier for him to control his emotions...They were about to spill and everybody in this room would see him cry, would see Captain America cry. Dammit. He swallowed audibly, trying to hold back the tears and finding his voice to give a response.

 

“Yeah.”

 

And Bucky's palm came to rest on the side of Steve's neck, stroking the line of his strong jaw with his thumb and his eyes followed the movement for a second before he looked back into his blue eyes and Steve felt like his heart might give out in just this second.

 

“I was 'bout to say that” his pointer finger lifting Steve's chin up, so he could look into his face properly before he continued in this soothing voice “Y're beautiful, Stevie. The most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on.”

 

And that made Steve's mouth twitch, giving him a full body shudder but he was glad the tears weren't spilling yet. God, Steve thought of many things Bucky had wanted to say but that wasn't one of them.

 

“Y're such a sap, always telling the most sappy things and not even bein' embarrassed about it.”

 

“I mean it thou'.”

 

“Buck.”

 

“It ain't no lie, Stevie. I swear.”

 

In Bucky's eyes Steve could see the determination, the sincerity and honesty and Steve's eyebrows knitted together, his lips forming a tight line as the tears were running down his face but he still tried to hold them back. He had missed being called 'Stevie', even if he didn't admit it. It had always been the nickname only Bucky used to call him. It was special.

 

“What happened to the tough kid from Brooklyn, huh?”

 

Bucky asked with a grin and brushed the tears away which made Steve look down and do it himself, hoping he could get them under control.

 

“Stevie.”  
  


“Well, now that we have two crybabies I'd say we should call it a night.” Tony announced looking from Thor to Steve.

 

“Agreed.” , Natasha said with exhaustion and one glance to her side made clear why, Clint drooling all over her shirt. Her look could kill right now.

 

 

 

 

Steve tried his best to get into his sleeping wear but the more he moved the more his vision became blurry and his head was spinning in addition... man tomorrow...today? Was gonna be a pretty bad hangover, but it was nice to have had the experience in such a long time, even if he ended up crying in front of everyone...But at least he was not the only one. Natasha and Tony seemed to have had a pretty hard time to cheer Thor up while he and Bucky were in their own little world.

He hoped Thor was well, though.

 

After finally succeeding in putting on his sleeping pants - what seemed to have taken a lifetime - he let himself fall back on his bed, sighing out loudly and then it knocked on his door.

With effort, Steve sat up again, looking at the wooden door.

  
“Come in.” , He said loud enough to be heard from the outside and Bucky entered the room.

 

“Can I stay here the night?”

 

Bucky asked in a quiet voice and Steve couldn't deny him this, not when he asked like that. So Steve said he could stay and Bucky – who already was just in his underwear – closed the door behind him and strode over to his bed sitting down beside Steve.

 

 

 

Minutes passed where nobody spoke up until Steve shifted and broke the silence in the dark bedroom.

“Tired? Wanna go to sleep, Buck?”

 

“Remember the time you were thirteen?”

 

He answered the question with a question, while he twiddled his thumbs - gaze fixed on the metal one.

 

Steve looked thoughtful at the ceiling for a second, trying to collect his memories – a crease forming between his eyebrows as he did so.

 

“What exactly? 'Been a long time.”

 

“The time we practiced kissing.”

 

Yeah, he remembered that time very well. Drunk or not, how could he forget such a time? They both had zero experience with girls and therefore zero experience in kissing or whatsoever and then one day, Bucky came up with the idea to practice just for the possibility that it'd happen in the near future and so he had asked Steve, telling him that they didn't want to actually kiss a dame with no experience. Steve had agreed to it, of course he had, and so they had pressed their lips together forcefully when they tried the first time, their teeth clashing together - the second time they tried, they were more careful and they kissed very slowly and sloppy, their inexperience showing - trying out how things worked out the best for them, learning how to tilt their heads to make kissing easier. They had been just innocent boys gathering experience. Together. Like they had always done since they met when Steve had been just 5 years old.

Still, Steve didn't know what Bucky was aiming for.

“I do. Why ya ask, Buck?”

 

“Wanna try again?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading first of all.
> 
> I hope you like the story so far, I'm always open for suggestions and critique (:  
> So feed me with kudos and your comments x3
> 
> Mistakes are all mine as always :D


	6. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of alcohol are showing and the morning after.

„Sure.“

 

Steve didn't quite know why he hadn't anything against making out with Bucky, but he thought it was because the alcohol was still in his system and he kind of felt like back then, surprised at the sudden question but pretty much up for it.

Additionally, Steve hadn't had much experience since he made out with Bucky back then...And they were children....So yeah. There had been the short kiss with Angela, a kiss-goodbye with Peggy and not to forget the kiss he had shared with Natasha to secure their cover. Sure, there would have been plenty of time or opportunities to gain experience but Steve never really felt up for it...He wasn't the type for the so called „one-night-stands“ or anything like it, he was still old-fashioned and waited for the right partner as he had told Peggy when she asked him back then... And in this time, in this century it was pretty hard to find someone who had the same ideas as him, so no, Steve didn't have any sexual experience but he didn't mind at all in contrast to the other Avengers who teased him about it or like Natasha who desperately tried to set him up with some of her acquaintances.

 

As he said before, he felt like the thirteen-year old child who was so excited that he even couldn't hear his breathing over the heavy pounding of his heart against his chest and the excitement he had never felt before.

 

He looked up into Bucky's eyes who shimmered even in the darkness of the room. The smile on Bucky's lips was genuine and he looked really happy about Steve's answer, but Steve didn't quite get why....he was just glad he was capable of being even able to form an answer.

 

Suddenly there was the touch of Bucky's flesh hand against his cheek but it was so gentle, and Bucky smiled at him with full teeth and seemed to sense something in him he wasn't able to, he looked like he saw the most beautiful dame ever...and then it came back to Steve ...how Bucky had called him beautiful and he even looked like he meant it for real, even if Steve wasn't about to believe it at first.

 

From one second to another there was the pressure of these familiar lips against his and the warmth breath he felt against his cheeks but it was so short that Steve couldn't even respond before Bucky withdrew slightly, only to look at him one more time before he leaned forward again and rested his forehead against Steve's with this familiar but so beautiful smile of his.

 

“You don't know how much I wanted... God, Steve... I tried so hard and now I'm able to be here with ya in this moment...I can't even tell ya how much this means to me...I just want this moment to last forever.”

 

Bucky confessed with closed eyes and his breath still tickled his skin, Steve felt a little dizzy and it was hard to process all the words his friends just said. But it's not like he favored talking right now.

  
“Steve, I mean, Wow.. You have to just look at you, you an-”

 

But Bucky didn't get to finish his sentence since Steve launched forward and took over. Steve wasn't in the mood for talking, even less with the way his brain was incapable of making sense of the words anyway.

He heard the sound of surprise coming from Bucky's throat which spurred him on even more and for the first time since ever, he moved his lips against the others and tried as hard as he could to make it enjoyable. As soon as Bucky got over the first moment of shock and processing what exactly happened, he responded though and Steve felt for the first time the real enjoyment of kissing. It felt good and it was nothing like the first time they had tried. Bucky was much more experienced and Steve felt all of it in the way Bucky moved his lips slowly but so passionately against his, how he sucked Steve's bottom lip between his, nibbling on it and therefore coaxed a whimper from Steve. Man, he could get lost in the feeling … and it was even better when Bucky licked over his bottom lip which made Steve gasp and Bucky instantly used the opportunity to slide his tongue over his. The feeling was so unknown to him but at the same time it was addicting and he tried to imitate the skilled movements of Bucky's tongue against his, playing with it and sucking on it, out of curiosity which Bucky seemed to like since the hand on his cheek slid in his hair and hold onto the short blonde strands and Steve tugged him even closer by his shirt in response. The feel of Bucky's slightly chapped lips turned Steve on and gave him a full body shudder. He knew now, what it was Tony meant when he told him about one of his crazy hook-up stories and the excitement he felt.

Nothing seemed to matter but Bucky's lips against his, so when Bucky tried to lean back Steve only followed him and sealed their lips together again, using his tongue more and more, playing with Bucky's only to get these soft whimpers in response which made him run hot even more. His hand hold onto Bucky's hair and he tugged on it lightly which made Bucky lean back, so Steve used the moment to drag his lips over the incredible expanse of Bucky's throat, the heated skin of his ...Steve slid his free hand up and down Bucky's side, liking the feeling of the strong muscles beneath his palms very much and the warmth it radiated even through the fabric of his shirt. He panted hot against Bucky's neck before he had an idea.

He didn't know why but the moment he thought of the possibility to mark Bucky with his lips, he used it and sucked on the thin skin of his throat, using his teeth also to be sure it lasted longer. Bucky moaned as he felt Steve's teeth sink into the sensible skin of his neck and he tugged the other even closer, nuzzling against the others cheek, smiling.

 

“If you keep goin', I don't know what a might do, Steve.”

 

And this was spoken in a mere whisper directly into his ear and Steve panted heavily, not knowing where this was going but his body was eagerly up for it.

 

“Feels good, Buck.”

 

He simply stated to let Bucky know he enjoyed it also, and that seemed to stir the brunet on even more as he pressed Steve down onto the mattress, pinning both of his hands over his head with his metal hand and grinning down on him.

 

“Didn't know you were so eager in bed, Stevie.”

 

Steve snorted in response, feeling light-headed as he grinned back and looked up into the steely-blue eyes. Bucky was exceptionally beautiful. Steve always knew that which was the reason he had loved to draw Bucky on the paper of his sketchbook as often as he could without asking himself why he actually did it...He just did.

 

“There's a lot you missed out on, Buck.”

 

He stated, cupping Bucky's neck with his right hand which he could free from Bucky's tight grip on him and looked up at him, licking his lips even though they were still wet from Bucky's.

 

“Like what?”

 

He asked, while he turned to kiss along Steve's jaw, making him gasp, keeping him from forming words.

 

“Like not practicing with me even more, you jerk.”

 

Steve pulled him up and dragged him into another lazy kiss which could last forever for Steve, their lips felt like they were made for each other and every time they parted and Steve had the opportunity to look at Bucky's kissed-swollen lips he just wanted to drag the brunet in another and after that in another, kissing them until they'd feel numb, until they both were breathless.

 

Steve's hips bucked up instinctively and he groaned as he felt Bucky hard against him, deepening the kiss even more before they parted once again.

 

“Stevie...”

 

Steve hold onto Bucky's hips and pushed up, seeking the friction against his hard-on. God, he needed to feel Bucky against him, but he didn't move at all, making Steve do all the work. All rational thoughts were lost on him, he just concentrated on the here and now, not caring about anything else than to get the brunet to rut against him which he obviously didn't.

So, he missed out on the way Bucky called him over and over again, until he cupped Steve's cheeks and made him look into his eyes which made Steve stop in every movement.

 

“Stevie...You know all the time even when you're small...-”

The words after sounded dull.

 

He couldn't make out the words that followed, just the plush lips against his which kissed him chastely and tenderly before Steve's world turned black and the tiredness took over him.

 

 

 

 

The headache woke him up and he groaned in frustration as he opened his eyes which tried to adjust to the morning light shining through the broad windows. His head pounded and he sighed loudly, laying his arm over his eyes to blend out the brightness of the morning. It was too fucking early... But his headache made it hard for Steve to fall asleep again, but even so he rolled to his side, only to face Bucky in his bed, still soundly asleep and Steve's eyes widened.

He sat up slowly, looking down at the sleeping form beside him, taking in the mussed brown hair and the soft even breathing of the other body.

 

Steve lifted one of his hands, sliding it through his own chaotic blonde hair, asking himself how he ended up here...even more so, how Bucky ended up sleeping beside him. Of course, it was nothing new that Bucky slept with him in one bed when he had a hard time falling asleep from a nightmare, but the problem was that Steve couldn't remember how they ended up here. The last thing he actually could remember was the terrifying soundtrack the last movie had they watched before they started drinking...and Steve knew for sure now that it'd be a long time til he drank the Asgardian mead again since he really had a bad headache and an even worse blackout... Fuck.

Bucky stirred beside him, throwing an arm around Steve's middle and resting his head on his abdomen. At least it seemed like Bucky was fine. He petted Bucky's head, the familiar feeling of Bucky's hair against his fingertips relaxed him, before he stretched and yawned and slowly removed himself from the others side, striding to the bathroom.

 

 

As he returned to the bedroom, Bucky was already awake and he looked at Steve curiously, patting the place beside him to invite Steve back to bed which he accepted too gladly, feeling still tired.

Bucky immediately cuddled against him, their limps tangling together and Steve gradually got used to their cuddle sessions, remembering how he had been the one to initiate cuddles the day before because he had been scared of the movie. Steve smiled to himself as the memory occupied his mind and only was brought back to the current situation as he felt Bucky's lips against his clavicle, kissing him there softly.

“I ain't no dame, Buck. You're still half-asleep.”

And the movements stopped in the next moment, Bucky looking up at him with confusion, his eyebrows knitted together.

 

“What d'ya mean?”

 

His sleepy voice asked and Steve didn't know what he meant with that question. He obviously already said what he meant, didn't he?

 

“I meant, you're kissing the wrong one awake.”

 

He smiled down at Bucky, but was met with this incredible look of disbelief and Steve asked himself what he did to receive it. It was his turn to frown.

 

“You think so?”

 

His voice sounded vulnerable and Steve felt bad for it... as if it was his fault Bucky felt uncomfortable... Well, maybe it was.

 

 

“I guess so.”

 

And with this answer Bucky removed himself from his embrace, avoiding to make any further eye contact with him.

 

“'m taking a shower.”

 

He quickly responded and as he stood up Steve could catch a glance on the dark bruise on his neck but before Steve could address it, Bucky already closed the door loudly and Steve leaned back against the headboard, trying hard to remember the hours he couldn't think back on.

 

...A hickey... On Bucky's neck... It certainly wasn't any of his teammates, was it? No... They'd never... Was there anyone besides them ? No definitely not, he'd remember something like that.

He sighed again and listened to the water meeting the tiles as Bucky switched on the shower. So, Steve couldn't think of anyone...wait ...maybe he did...There was only one possibility left. Himself. God, what had he done? Steve pushed his palms into his eyes as he sighed loudly in frustration.

Well, definitely no more mead for him...that one was sure.

So he waited 'til Bucky finished taking his shower so he could apologize properly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's still an idiot and will be for a while, even to the obviousness of the situation xO....
> 
> Hoped you liked this chapter and as always Kudos are always very VERY welcome as well as your opinion of the story, so comment :3 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. I'm trying to get rid of them as soon as possible, feel free to point them out ;3


	7. Seeing clearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's angry, Steve doesn't know why and there are some revelations.

As Bucky showered Steve was still positioned on his bed, ruffling his hair in frustration absentmindedly, as he tried as hard as he could to remember what happened after they retreated to their rooms but there was just this empty space in his head. Everything after they came back was blank.

Well, great now he had a headache, even though he doubted that could be the result of trying to remember things which were simply not there anymore. At least Steve knew that he had to apologize for doing what he did to Bucky’s neck…He never thought he had to do so…at the very least not for attacking Bucky like a vampire the way the bruise looked. The simple thought made him feel embarrassed and he shook his head to get rid of the imagination of how it might have happened. He groaned loudly… This was a time where he wished the ground would actually swallow him whole, but he knew it wouldn’t happen…sadly.

He hoped Bucky would actually forgive him.

 

It had been 30 minutes since Bucky entered the bathroom and he still hadn’t come out. With every passing minute Steve grew more and more anxious since he was frightened of the thought the same thing as the last time was happening when Bucky was triggered by the cold water and Steve hadn’t noticed. Hopefully that was not what took him long.

When another 15 minutes Steve was about to jump to his feet and rush to the bathroom but before he could do so, the door finally burst open and Bucky came out with only a towel around his waist. His wet hair was combed back and he stood in the doorway with a cold expression, seemingly surprised that Steve was still at the same place he left him.

“Why you’re still here?”

Bucky asked his expression not changing ever so slightly, just fixing him with a glare which let his eyes look grayer than the usual mix of blue and grey. Steve let his gaze wander from his eyes to his throat which had a full view on, now that Bucky’s hair was out of the way… And man what had he done.

The bruise could even be seen from this distance. It started from the lower half of Bucky’s neck and almost reached down to his clavicle. The center of it was the darkest color - a dark purple color which faded out on the edges.

Steve swallowed audibly at the sight of it. It almost looked like he was attacked by a vacuum-cleaner but he knew it was his doing.

“Done staring now?”

And Steve nodded because well… he was Steve.

He tilted his head to the side and looked up to Bucky, slightly frowning.

“Come sit with me?”

As Bucky still made no move, Steve added:

“Please?”

And that seemed to work since Bucky pushed himself away from the doorway and plopped down on the bed unceremoniously.

His body was turned away a little from Steve and told him enough that Bucky’s mood was still not the best since in the last few weeks he had used every chance he got to practically latch himself on the blond.

“Look, I can’t remember what happened yesterday after we got back…” He started, not taking his eyes of his friend beside him who stared at the ground rather than to look him in the eyes.

“But I’m really sorry for the-“

He wanted to say ‘hickey’ but he couldn’t bring himself to say it…Only pronouncing it would make his body flush from head to toe, so he tried again.  


“I’m really sorry for what I did to you.”

And at that he noticed how Bucky’s bone and flesh hand wandered up to the bruise, covering it with his palm.

“I didn’t know that the mead would affect me so greatly and I wasn’t in control for what I was doin’…Look, I understand that you’re angry at me for it, but you should know that I’m really sorry, Buck.”

He laid his hand on Bucky’s knee, and squeezed it in what he thought was a comforting manner, but he didn’t take it away afterwards, instead he let it rest there on the same exact spot.

This gesture brought Bucky to turn his head and look at him.

“It won’t happen again, I swear, pal.”

And Bucky’s indifferent expression turned into a scowl in mere seconds, his jaw setting again and again.

“Are we done now?”

His voice was firm and commanding. Steve nodded, before Bucky rushed up and without further warning let his towel drop as he searched for clothes.

Steve looked to the side to give the brunette some privacy, he was still irritated by the sudden mood-change. Clearly Bucky wasn’t in a good mood to begin with but now his stare was similar to Natasha’s. And he definitely meant the ones which told you one wrong word and they would kill you.

When Bucky was fully dressed, he strode to the door about to march out without further word.

“Wha-“ ,Steve stood up and followed him, taking a hold of the others shoulder to stop him.

“Where are you goin’`?”

Steve asked him and felt the muscle under his palm tensing.

“Goin’ out.”

Came the short answer before Bucky went out in the hallway, heading for the elevator.

Steve followed him with the confusion showing on his features. What had he done wrong? What was Bucky planning? Where did he want to go?

“Where to?”

The brunette punched the button - rather than pushing it – for the elevator before he glared over his shoulder.

“None of your business.”

Bucky entered the small room of the elevator, avoiding to meet Steve’s eyes one more time under all circumstances.

The door shut and Steve stood still there, looking at the closed elevator door with shock. What the hell just happened?

It took him another five minutes before he came back to his senses and went into the elevator himself. He couldn’t let that go so easily.

He asked JARVIS where Bucky went and who answered him that he was in the training room with the other Avengers. He told JARVIS to get him to the floor where the training room was.

 

As soon as he left the elevator he was greeted with the sight of Tony who held a tissue to his nose. It looked like a very bad nose-bleeding.

Sam greeted him immediately with a friendly hug as he noticed him which Steve returned gladly. At least some comfort today.

“Hey, how you’re feeling, man?”

He wanted to answer that but Tony interrupted them – nothing unusual by the way- and looked smugly at Steve.

“Look who came for my rescue? Capsicle himself!”

Steve frowned and tilted his head, not knowing what Tony meant. But he had no time for Tony’s talk right now. He came down here for Bucky.

“Right…Have you seen Bucky? JARVIS told me he was supposed to be here.”

At that he gained one of Tony’s unimpressed looks.

“Guess who punched me in the face.”

Stark responded and that made Steve look back at him while Sam snickered beside him.

“Bucky did this?”

Steve asked in disbelief, looking at the red that filled more and more of the white tissue.

“Man, you deserved that one tho’!”

Sam said amused with a big fat grin on his face as he beat Tony’s shoulder lightly. Laughing even more when Tony glared at Sam.

“What did you do?”

Steve wanted to know when Tony was done glaring at his friend beside him.

“Well, your boyfriend came down with this grumpy cat expression and I might have said something which made him punch me.”

“What did you say?”

Tony let out a breath, fixing him with a look before he turned around with a “no comment”.

The blonde then turned his question to Sam who still was pleased at the sight of Tony’s discomfort.

“He asked him if you two had a marital quarrel because he came by himself which earned him a nice punch directly to his nose…Man, you should have seen Stark’s face. Will never forget that expression.”

Well, Steve could only imagine if he wasn’t worried right now he would have laughed at the pure thought of it.

“Everything alright?”

Sam then asked him when he was able to contain himself.

“Yeah… Just a misunderstanding I guess.”

His friend nodded and his eyes widened as he remembered the question Steve had asked at the beginning.

“Oh yeah. Bucky’s actually back there.” He answered his previous question and Steve followed as Sam turned around the corner and he saw Bucky fighting against Nat.

Clint was also there, watching Natasha with a grin. He smiled at Steve before he turned his look back to the redhead.

Steve stood there and watched as Bucky launched forward, aiming a blow at Natasha’s side but she was fast and so she ducked the punch, jumping back only to instantly attack him and being close enough to get Bucky to lose his balance by hitting him against the back of his knees. From there on came her famous fighting method. She had her thighs wrapped around the others neck while she hit him with her elbows and her fists again and again. It looked like it was Natasha’s game and Clint thought apparently thought the same way as he cheered for her. Everyone knew it was very unlikely to get out of the position the brunette was currently in…

Until Bucky stood up fully again and let himself fall forward so his entire weight landed on Natasha who hit the mat with a groan and Bucky used this moment of surprise to free himself from her muscular thighs and launched forward to grab her neck with his metal hand.

The redhead gave him a smirk as she sat up, dusting off her clothes, he breath heavy.

“Good fight, James.”

Bucky had a hint of a smile on his lips himself and they all stared just at them, even Tony who returned in the middle of the fight and stood beside him and Sam.

“Looks like we have found someone who could beat Nat at sparring.” 

Tony said in astonishment, as she left the mat to sit beside Clint who whispered something into her ear.

“No worries, Tony.” Natasha shouted over to him. “I can still kick your perfect butt anytime.”

“I like you, too.”

The answer made Natasha smirk and she winked at him once before she turned back to turn her attention to Clint who started to joke around immediately.

“Grumpy cat is invincible in this state.”

Tony stated only to gain a glare from Bucky and he immediately raised his hands to calm the other one down before he earned another punch.

Bucky still stood there on the mat his chest heaving from his exhaustion, but he still looked furious even more so with the realization that Steve followed him.

Steve took this as the perfect time to approach the brunette who looked at him, parts of his sweaty hair sticking to his face.

“Look, Bucky I don’t know what I did wrong but-“

“I don’t wanna fucking hear it.”

“Please, let’s talk-“

“I said no!”

And with this exclaim he aimed a blow at Steve’s face which he was able to avoid thanks to his fast reflexes.

But he looked at Bucky with disbelief anyway, his blue eyes wide…Did Bucky just?

“Have you just tried to hit me?”

There was a non-comical sound from Bucky and he slid his hand through his brown hair.

“What did it look like, Stevie? You entered the mat, not my fault.”

“I just wanted to ta-“

Before he could finish this sentence though, Bucky launched forward and the impact of his full weight, brought Steve to fall down. Laying on the ground with his back on the mat and Bucky straddling his hips he thought two could play this game. He could do both, fight and talk.

“I didn’t plan on fighting you.”

This earned him a punch tho’ which hit him right on his jaw and his head whipped to the side. He was sure that was getting him a bruise, but it would fade in no time anyway.

Bucky looked down at him triumphantly, looked like he could let off some steam even thou’ he looked just as cold at him as before, with just the hint of satisfaction. No sign of the Bucky who used him as a human pillow…well.

He took a hold onto Bucky’s hips and shoved him away with a strong push, only to reverse their roles, so he was the one looking down at the other one who looked at him indifferently as if he knew that Steve would use that move on him.

None the less, Steve pressed his knee onto Bucky’s chest, putting his whole weight on the other’s ribcage while he took ahold of both of his wrists and therefore pinned his hands over his head.

Even so, Steve knew it was easy for Bucky to free his hands…The metal arm made it even easier for him but for the moment he just looked up at Steve, watching him while his upper teeth duck into his lower lip.

He could see how Bucky’s skin glistened from the sweat and Steve’s features softened at the sight of Bucky laying there so motionless and defenseless.

The blonde let go of his wrists and brushed away the strands which stick to Bucky’s skin only to cup his cheeks and stroking the line of his cheekbones. His skin felt hot under his thumbs…Steve met his eyes and smiled down at him.

“Buck.”

Suddenly though, Bucky hooked one of his strong legs around his waist and rolled them over with all his strength, so he was once again up and before Steve could meet his gaze, Bucky’s metal fist punched hard into the mat right beside Steve’s head. His other hand rounded Steve’s throat but didn’t press down.

His eyebrows were drawn together and he looked down at Steve with an expression which the blonde had never seen on his friend before, the corner of his lips twitched ever so slightly.

“We’re not in fucking romance movie, Steve!”

He shouted angrily, his jaw working as he kept his gaze fixed on him. Steve frowned, not understanding what Bucky meant at all.

“Wha-?”

“But you sure act like you’re in one. Actin’ like you don’t get it and apolgizin’ over and over again, I don’t wanna hear it anymore for fuck’s sake.”

He continued and now he was biting his lips again and Steve wanted to hug him but he was sure it wasn’t a good idea right now. Steve wanted to apologize again… He was at a loss...still not knowing what Bucky meant.

“You drive me nuts, you punk…Even now looking at you even tho’ I could rip you into pieces you still look like…”

Bucky leaned forward and Steve thought Bucky was about to close the distance, but he didn’t. Instead he withdrew, looking shocked as if he was about to do something completely regrettable and stupid before he stood up and walked away.

Steve sat up and noticed how everyone was just starring at him.

“Well, that did not seem like everything was alright.”

“God, for a second I thought you’d make out right in front of us … But I have to agree with Buckaroo there, you sure are blind.”

“Steve has the smoothness of sandpaper.” Clint snickered as he shook his head at him.

“[идиот](http://browse.dict.cc/russian-english/%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BE%D1%82.html).“ Natasha said in annoyance as she passed Steve to follow Bucky.

Everyone seemed to know more than him and to judge by the comments he’s a complete idiot.

And as if Tony could read his thoughts he added:

“You’re dumber than Thor and that means something… Since he left this morning in order to go to Loki and I assure you he was sober and he still did it.”

So as soon as he realized what this was all about, he wanted to run after Bucky, but Sam stopped him in his movements and shook his head.

“Believe me, he won’t talk to you now. I mean, man, it was so obvious and you still didn’t get it, so he will assume you still don’t.”  
Sam smiled faintly at him.

“Let him talk to Natasha at first. He’ll be alright…and as soon as he calms down you should finally do the talk.”

“And this time before you latch yourself at his neck like a leech.” Clint commented with arms crossed in front of his chest but giving him an encouraging smile.

Steve nodded, feeling his heartbeat quicken and all the hints he should have seen but didn’t. How could he be so ignorant? Now that he knew it all made sense… Bucky’s unusual behavior, all the cuddling and the kiss and so much more. Bucky never minded the comments they received for their cuddles and stuff and he knew now why.

Steve thought to himself and he came to the conclusion that he hadn’t been blind to all the signs Bucky was giving him. No. The problem had actually been that Steve always thought Bucky hadn’t meant it in the way Steve wished he would. It was like Steve had never believed Bucky would feel something like this for him, Bucky had never before.  He always had thought it was part of Bucky’s recovery that he was so clingy and sought out the touch from Steve, the person he trusted the most. And because he had these doubts, and knew that Bucky had loved going out with girls and there had been never signs that he held any other feelings than these of friendship for Steve, he hadn’t seen it or hadn’t allowed him to see it since he thought it was just wishful thinking on his behalf… And the most important thing had been to be there for Bucky as a friend so he would get well sooner and he failed… He hadn’t wanted to take advantage and so…

He had lived in denial.

Steve clenched his teeth and looked to the ground.

Had he only noticed the signs of love.

Bucky’s love and adoration for him.

 

 

He was talking to the other’s - because he needed the distraction before he turned anxious - when he heard the sound of the elevator door opening, but as he turned around a shirt came flying and hit his face before he could make out anything.

He pulled the shirt away and looked at it which was one with the signature “Tony Stark is the best Avenger” on it before he looked up at the source.

And there stood Bucky beside Natasha. The redhead walked towards him with an exaggerated sway to her hips with a smug look on her face.

She laid her hand on his shoulder, a reassuring touch.

“Your boy is something else, seems like he had enough.” She said and winked at him which made Steve swallow, not knowing what to expect…But everyone seemed surprised that Bucky had returned.

The brunette stomped towards him angrily, taking a hold of his wrist before he dragged him with him, towards the elevator to their floor.

And as they were on their floor Bucky pulled him from the elevator before he walked down the hall and back.

“You know Steve, I’m not letting this happen. I will just fucking outright tell you since you’re incapable at getting my hints and I've been struggling to show you what I feel because I couldn't find the words.” He looked at the floor briefly as he touched his metal arm, "Literally", he said which hinted at all of the things he went through and his inability to speak his mind without feeling scared.

And Steve swalowed and he wanted to tell him that he understood now, but Bucky was apparently not finished with his rant.

“You know I cuddle you to death and you still don’t get it. I kiss you and you STILL think it’s a friendly gesture or some shit. I even went as far as pressing my morning wood against your butt and you STILL don’t get it?” He gestured wildly with his hands to emphasize what he was saying.

Steve felt and immediate blush on his cheeks by the last thing Bucky mentioned, thinking back and having the picture before his eyes. God, that was the second time he wanted to be swallowed by the ground…THAT was not what he expected when they finally got to talk…God.

“But No! The best thing is we were making out and you even were turned on for fuck’s sake and I wanted to tell you how I feel, but even when you’re drunk you won’t let me tell you how I feel and in the morning you don’t remember shit.”

Getting everything spoken out like that, really made Steve feel dumb… His face turned hotter and hotter the more Bucky went on.

And suddenly Bucky pushed Steve against the next wall, and trapped his body between his and the wall, his hands resting on either side of his head.

“Tell me, Steve, do I have to shove my dick up your ass until you finally get it?”

Steve shook his head like the good boy he was, noticing how close Bucky actually was.

And Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s, breathing deeply in and out.

“I’m sorry, Buck.”

Steve then confessed and Bucky immediately withdrew, frowning at Steve.

“Steve…Don’t be.” And he looked like a beaten puppy all of a sudden, removing himself even more from Steve but the blonde pulled him back by his shirt.

“I mean, I’m sorry that I didn’t notice sooner, Buck…”

“If you only knew…”, he muttered before he looked into baby blues widening “Wait, you mean sorry for-.”

And he rounded Steve’s middle, hugging him closer.

“Yeah, I love you, Buck. Always did.” The blush still apparent on his cheek and the color seemed to get darker and darker with every second. There was no way Bucky didn’t see it.

“I love you, too, you punk…Seems like we’re both idiots but you even more than me.”

Steve raised his hand to cup his cheek and to get to look at him and Bucky nuzzled against his palm. God, he wanted to cuddle him all day long now that he knew.

“What ya mean?” He asked, smiling at Bucky.

“I loved you, even back then, Steve, and your idiocy in this time takes the cake.”

And Steve’s eyebrows shot up like he didn’t hear clearly enough, even though he did.

“You? But you always went out with girls and-…”

Bucky pressed his thumb to Steve’s bottom lip, outlining it with his thumb to keep him from talking.

“I’ll tell you later, but now…” He barely whispered and his eyes locked onto his lips, following the movement of his thumb, before he leaned in and kissed Steve gently and slowly and giving a approving sound as Steve returned the kiss.

This, this was simply perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The russian word simply means "Idiot".
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter :D I still have to proof-read it though but well.
> 
> I would love to read your opinions in the comment-section :) and Kudos are of course also very appreciated :3
> 
> PS: This story is not finished, I still have some more things on my mind :3


	8. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couch Cuddles and some confessions (;

They ended up in front of the TV, on the couch where everything started. Steve lay on his back and Bucky lay on top of him, between his legs, acting like a real human blanket. Well, Steve wasn't unfamiliar with that, he was Bucky's personal pillow after all and he didn't want to be anything else in the moment or couldn't think of any place he would rather be. This was definitely one of his happiest moments. Bucky was here, right non top of him, resting his head on Steve's chest and drawing circles on the ticklish skin of his side.

He gave a contend sigh and started to run his hand through Bucky's hair, the other still rested on his back, tracing his finger over the cotton of his shirt.

Bucky seemed to like the feeling since he nuzzled his cheek against his chest and then drew Steve even closer by circling his arms around his middle and pressing his body flush against his. The weight on his chest made him feel his steady and loud heartbeat even more and he was certain that it must sound like explosions against Bucky's ear, but he didn't seem to mind, in the opposite, he smiled to himself not leaving his spot.

 

He can't believe that only a hour ago, they had been fighting... Everything seemed so far away for him when he had his Bucky right beside him ( or on top of him).

Had he not been such an idiot, they could have been doing this way sooner...God that would have been just perfect. Of course, there were the everyday cuddles with Bucky but Steve had never really responded in the way he wanted, he just comforted Bucky but he didn't think about himself at all and now he could. He could press him even closer, press his lips to Bucky's hairline, touch him and the best of all: Kiss him - since Bucky was his and Steve would certainly not approve to have it any other way. At least not without giving his all. Everything that mattered to him at the moment was the body resting on him, and he smiled down at him, massaging the others scalp gently by adding the right amount of pressure here and there and for a change slightly scratching his scalp with his nails and he loved doing it, even more so for the throaty and soft sounds of approval he received. That might be just Steve's favorite sound on the whole world.

After a while without them saying anything, just spending their time together on the couch and cuddling, Bucky propped himself up, supporting his weight on his elbows as he looked up at Steve. And wow. The afternoon light did some magic to the color of Bucky's eyes...It was as if they were reflecting the colors of the sky and he was able look right at it.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

Bucky grinned at him and leaned even closer, his face right in front of Steve's and his look wandering down to his lips.

 

“These are my words, you punk. Thought ya more creative for bein' an artist and shit.”

 

These words made him snicker as he kept his eyes locked with the others, cupping his cheeks and tracing the soft skin with his thumb.

 

“Well, I haven't drawn since the USO-tour, ya know.”

 

And that made Bucky sit up, his gaze fixed on him as his brows came together.

 

“Really?”

 

Steve nodded as he sat up himself and leaned against the back of the couch.

 

“Yeah...I mean there was the war and then there were the Avengers, this alien-invasion and Loki. So kept me busy for a while and then there was you of course.”

 

The blond leaned forward and pecked Bucky's lips...how could he not? These pouty red lips with the sinful curve were just inviting him. There was no way to resist. He just was so relieved that he wouldn't need to hold back anymore.

 

“So, ya're just makin' excuses. There's plenty of free time now.”

 

He smirked and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, waiting for his answer.

Now?

It was true... There had been enough occasions where he hadn't known what to to or to keep him busy but he never really wanted to draw at these times. Drawing always reminded him of Bucky because he had been the one Steve had several sketches of in his sketchbooks. He had never got tired of drawing the brunet, being stunned about his beauty and his stunning physique every time he put the pencil against the white paper while he looked at him from a distance.

But that had stopped after Bucky fell from the train...He hadn't wanted to feel like he might cry every time his pencil drew the familiar face of his friend instead of the things he wanted to draw to begin with...So that was the story...And of course, there also was the responsibility of being part of the Avengers but this was – as Bucky said – a simple excuse.

 

“I might” Steve began before he continued “but I also might do something else instead.”

 

He confessed before he locked his lips with Bucky's whose lips were warm and soft – Steve just loved how it felt like their lips were made for each other, having these perfect slide between them. Bucky kissed him eagerly but skilled, so Steve was the one who tried to respond as well as he could - imitating the movement of the brunet's lips. Even if he sucked at kissing, Bucky didn't seem to mind and he knew why. How could anything like this feel other than perfect?

There was the soft pressure of Bucky's tongue prodding against his bottom lip and Steve gasped in surprise – the other one used this exact moment to slide his tongue into the blond's mouth.

Steve felt as the others tongue touched the roof of his mouth before it slid against his own tongue and he cupped his neck before he tried to copy his movements, not getting enough of the weird but amazing sensation of Bucky's hot tongue circling his. Before Bucky withdrew, he nibbled on his bottom lip only to press his mouth back on his, smiling against his lips and Steve smiled back. He was about to chase after Bucky's hot mouth but he changed his mind because he was also happy with the brunet hugging him once again and leaning against him.

 

“Y'know I tried so hard to get better to be able to do this.” Bucky broke the silence, his head still resting on Steve's shoulder and he wanted to say something but he knew that Bucky wasn't finished yet.

“At the beginning I didn't want you to find me...I couldn't let you...”

The brunet starred down at his left hand, the metal plates moving and giving a mechanic sound.

“I didn't know who I was, I just knew- I knew you. But I was still the asset mostly and I didn't want to hurt you, it was too dangerous and there weren't any memories...”

Steve tugged him closer and circled Bucky's hand with his own, squeezing it lightly and feeling how the metal grew warm against his palms.

“But I was at the Smithsonian and there were pictures of me which I didn't recognize and couldn't put anywhere, as I saw your photo tho'...the smaller version of you, the Steve I knew most of my life I knew that you're important ...Even if I haven't had any memories of you, I just knew I had to be with you. And the time I was back, my memories returned in pieces but not only the good ones, I still tried to keep my distance from you, Stevie... I couldn't let the Winter Soldier who was still present, no, who is still present take over my body and lose control. But after I finally got closer to you, even more of my memories came back and so did the feelings I kept from you, Steve. I just wanted you and now I have you.”

 

And Steve couldn't do anything else than tug him under his chin and holding him close, being overwhelmed with the emotions by such a confession.

He had always asked himself what Bucky did in his room all day or why he didn't come out more often. He had an idea, but to hear it from Bucky himself made it even more real... He wished he could have down more for him when he had been alone but he knew that it wouldn't have helped him. Bucky had needed to come to him not the other way round, otherwise there could have been more moments like his breakout when Bucky had got triggered... But he was glad that he at least helped him in the slightest after Bucky came to him by himself...He just wished... No, he shouldn't fall into this way of thinking. His loved one was here now and everything he had done wrong in the past, he could only do better in the future and he looked forward to it.

 

He hugged the other man closer - if that was even possible - and caressed his back.

 

“You did so great, Buck... I'm so proud of you, you can't even imagine. I thought I lost you but I'm so glad you're here now, save and by my side... And it wouldn't make a difference if you were just Bucky without any memories of our past, I'd still love you.” He pressed his face against Bucky's neck as he continued to speak against his skin.

“'m glad to have you, too.”

 

“Sap.”

 

And Steve should have known this was something Bucky would say in this kind of situation, but he was to overwhelmed with all these feelings that crashed down on him after the brunet spoke up.

 

“It's the truth so I ain't a sap.”

 

“Yeah, ya're...But I always loved you for it.”

 

This made Steve smile against the warm skin of Bucky's neck, pressing his lips there before he nuzzled against the warmth.

 

“Can't believe we haven't told each other the way we felt back then.”

 

“'s were bad times, Steve. I couldn't let it happen.”

 

Steve looked up at him, seeing the suddenly more serious expression on his face.

 

“I could have fought. Wait-...So you knew how I looked at you from the start?”

 

“'Course you could've but we knew how well that went.”

 

Bucky met his eyes and rested his head against the cushion, letting out a sigh.

 

“I had an idea but I wasn't sure.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

The look Bucky was giving him, made his frown disappear and he felt like he could lose himself in these blue-grey eyes all over again.

 

“I wouldn't have been able to control myself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter (;  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :3 
> 
> (Mistakes are all mine)


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassed Steve is a good Steve. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I had my finals and yeah... Not much time. ;O  
> But here's chapter 9 (:

They were now officially a couple even though his teammates and friends had always believed that they were more than friends anyway. Especially Tony made clear that he wanted them to only do dirty stuff on their own floor otherwise he'd turn blind or something like that and thanks to this revelation Steve turned red like a tomato and buried his face in his hands while Bucky just looked at Stark without giving him an answer, but his look said enough. Even so, they actually hadn't done more than making out and some necking, being comfortable in each other’s company without doing much besides sharing some body warmth. Basically, they did the same stuff as before but now they were doing it more often and got even cuddlier than before – if that’s even possible- and Steve loved this. Finally, he was together with a person he loved and loved ever since he had been a little boy, the love that was by his side most of his life and now he finally realized that it always had been this kind of love.

 

 

It was once again movie night which became a ritual at least once every two weeks. They were all seated like last time, the only difference was that Thor hadn’t been back ever since he made up his mind about Loki and thus there was more place on the couch than before but it didn’t make any difference, at least for Bucky and Steve.

Bucky was tucked into Steve’s arms, nuzzling against his chest from time to time while Steve’s eyes were glued to the TV because today they decided to watch the old Disney movies and Steve had always loved the simple art of cartoons.

 

After they finished Snow White they straight on continued with Cinderella and that’s when Bucky started to squirm in his arms. First of all, he changed positions every 5 minutes, after that he pressed his face into Steve’s neck until he started to kiss his skin there occasionally. So far so good, but then he began to also suck a bruise on the tender skin and bit down and that’s when Steve started to feel uncomfortable.

Of course, everyone knew they were together but they hadn’t kissed in front of them even once and now Bucky was latching on his neck like a leech.

He tried to maintain a low profile when he glanced to the side to see that Sam had apparently nodded off while Bruce watched the movie with surprisingly much interest. The blond sighed in relief and groaned when Bucky headed for the spot behind his ear which was especially sensitive and Bucky knew that very well, so he continued his suck and kiss torture on this exact same spot. He tried to push him away but Bucky used the strength of his metal arm to stay where he was seated, licking over his skin where Steve was sure he had a hickey now. What if anyone noticed? Alone from the thought his face burned and he looked down to be met with this piercing dark stare, pupils wide blown, so that there was only a small ring of gray. Steve swallowed audibly and Bucky simply grinned at him, this grin which he had been known for… that turned every woman’s legs to jelly and it was directed at him and had the same effect.

Wait, he wanted to stop the other…He wanted to tell him that they shouldn’t act like that in front of their friends but the words got stuck in his throat when Bucky’s gaze fell to his lips and he wanted to kiss him just as badly. No, he knew it wouldn’t end up in only a simple kiss. If anyone noticed he would die from embarrassment and receive teasing ‘til the day he’d die. No, definitely not worth it.

 

“Bucky.” Steve whispered so only he could hear him. “Not here, we can’t.” He tried to sound as serious as he could but Bucky whispered his name back and God… The way he did it. In that moment Steve realized that he wasn’t going to stop Bucky.

And he didn’t.

Bucky slid his hands into his hair and pulled Steve down until their lips were sealed together and immediately Steve’s senses focused on Bucky and Bucky only, were lost to every point they were touching. The brunet kissed him softly at first before the kiss turned more heated and Bucky slightly pulled at his short blond strands before he prodded his tongue against his lower lip and licked into his mouth. Steve tilted his head for a better angle and sucked on the invading tongue which gained him a soft moan from the other. It felt perfect, everything about it until there was a sound and the both of them immediately turned to the source and Steve’s eyes shot open and he couldn’t believe what just happened.

 

Clint had his mobile phone in his hand and had shot a picture of them kissing. Now it was even worse than Steve had imagined earlier… and this was definitely Bucky’s fault. All of it.

  
“You owe me like 50 bugs, Tony.” Natasha said with a smirk on her face while she high-fived Clint.

 

Tony clicked his tongue as he glared at them before he turned his glare to Bucky and him.

 

“I can’t believe you can’t keep it in your pants for like 5 minutes.” And he muttered something else like he couldn’t believe he lost this bet and he thought that they wouldn’t dare to kiss here.

 

“Well, it’s not like you’re someone who set a good example.” Pepper told him and kissed his cheek.

 

“But honey, I changed.” He complained and Pepper just nodded while she petted his hair like a child's.

 

Natasha snatched the phone from Clint and looked at the picture.

 

“That’s so adorable.” She admitted with a smile and Steve covered his face with a sigh and his ears burned from embarrassment while Sam punched his shoulder playfully with a smirk while calling him dumb names.

 

“We could also make a kiss picture, you and me.” Clint told her while he tried a seductive look and failed horribly.

Natasha rolled her eyes in response and flipped his cheek with her finger.

“Yeah, and then it will look like you tried to eat my face. I refuse.”

Clint pouted in response while Tony seemed to like her response.

 

“Definitely don’t want to see that.” Tony agreed and laughed when Clint flicked him off.

 

Steve only wanted to disappear or to turn back the time to resist temptation but these were things that wouldn’t happen.

 

“Lemme see.”

 

Steve removed his arms from his eyes and turned to Bucky who seemed at peace with the whole situation. Instantly the phone came flying their way and Bucky caught it with his metal hand and looked at the picture of them.

 

“I want that over our bed.” He confessed and showed the picture to him and Steve turned even redder. He couldn’t deny that it was a nice picture but the pure existence would always remind him of this situation.

“No, Bucky.” He spoke up and looked at the amused look on the brunet’s face…Hell to his goddamn mouth. “Delete it.” Steve demanded but Bucky shook his head, looking back at the photo.

 

“You like the picture as much as I do, Stevie”

“I do not!”

“Come on, doll. You’re lyin’ and you know you’re a bad liar.”

 

Before he could respond, Sam leaned over Steve to have a look as well.

“Man, I want a copy of that too, only to show it to Steve before he shouts his “On your left’s” at me. This is the perfect revenge.” He chuckled and patted Steve on the shoulder.

 

 

“Then I want also a copy just to see our Cap this flustered.” Tony added, wiggling with his eyebrows.

 

“I hate y’all.” Steve groaned in frustration.

 

“Ya don’t.”

 

And Bucky pecked his lips and Steve pressed his face into his shoulder while he gripped at his sweatshirt.

 

“You’re the worst. You jerk.”

 

This made Bucky chuckle and he pressed a kiss to his hair, pulling him closer.

 

“Gonna put it on our fridge, too.”

 

The thing was that Bucky was so much more open since they got together. The change was apparent to everybody and he resembled the old Bucky more and more with every passing day. Sam even got Bucky to meet up with him once a week for a session where he’d talk about everything that worried him or made him feel uncomfortable as well as about his past with Hydra. Steve couldn’t even express in words how proud he was of Bucky… There still were the occasional nightmares but they became less and less and the brunet now even bonded with his teammates and they became his friends as well. Yes, even Tony or should he say, especially Tony since they both had one thing in common: They liked to tease him.

Bucky couldn’t go on missions with them yet since Bruce had told them the risk was too high that he could turn back to the Winter Soldier, but one day Bucky will ne part of their missions, their team. But Steve was glad that he wasn’t yet when he’s truthful.

The reason was that he had no reason to worry about him when he was back in the tower and that put his mind at ease. Plus, the welcome back hugs which made him always feel special…To know that there was someone that waited for him to come home to.

 

 

Steve lay on the bed in his black pajama pants, reading when Bucky jumped on it and closed his arms around his middle, basically lying on him, his chin resting on Steve’s abdomen. He knew Bucky was staring at him, even though he couldn’t see his face behind the book he read.

 

“I’ve got a surprise, Steve.”

 

And that made him curious, so he laid his book aside and looked to him. He knew he should probably have suspicions but he only remembered the photo when he saw it in Bucky’s hand, printed and large, them kissing passionately on the couch. He groaned and leaned back again. For once he thought they were only joking, but no, the evidence that his wishful thinking wasn’t fulfilled was right before his eyes.

Hopefully, the others were not also having a copy. He should punch Clint for taking it. Yeah, he really should.

 

“That’s not a surprise. That’s bullshit.a A nightmare.”

 

“Nah, Steve. You like it.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled at him, but he definitely did not admit that he secretly loved it. Having a picture of them both that showed how much in love they were.

 

Bucky pressed a kiss to his skin before he looked up at him again. His lashes looking even longer from this angle.

 

“Wasn’t even the surprise.”

 

“What?” Steve asked as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

 

Bucky also sat up and took his hand in his palm, lacing their fingers together.

 

“I’m gonna show you if you promise you won’t turn all whacky ‘bout it.”

 

He blinked but nodded anyway. What could it be? The photo alone was surprise enough.

 

“Promise.”

 

“JARVIS.” He said and squeezed his hand reassuringly before their TV switched on with a video and that video…

 

He thought his eyes would pop out and his mouth hung open as he stared at the screen with disbelief. Why? How? Barton was going to die with one of his damn arrows up his ass.

 

Steve grabbed the blanket and lay on his side when the video finally ended.

 

“Steve, what you’re doin’?”

 

“Sleepin’.”

 

“Didn’t you like it?”

 

“Shut your goddamn can, Barnes.”

 

“But Stevie you said that you wouldn’-“

 

“I don’t care, you’re an asshole.”

 

“Don’t be sore with me come on, Steve.”

 

“Lie down and shut your peepers, I wanna sleep before I’m gonna do something about your ugly mug.”

The situation felt like he was back in their small apartment and Bucky coming home drunk and sweaty from the dance halls, and smelling like he fell into booze, trying to sleep close to Steve while he complained about his reek and wanted him to stay away but in reality wanted him to sleep as close as possible anyway.

 

It made Steve smile to himself.

The other lay down but instead of keeping his distance he pressed himself against Steve and threw an arm around him, speaking into his neck.

 

“I know, you don’t mean it, pal. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

 

“I said: Shut it.”

 

And Bucky did, but Steve felled his lips graze his skin before he felt him smile against it and sleep took them not a long time after. Both pressed together from head to toe, just the way they liked to sleep the most. The assurance to have the other close and secure.

 

 

-

 

 

Meanwhile Tony made some copies of the video that Clint recorded of Bucky and Steve. He was not eager to watch them practically devour each other but he liked the idea to have something like that in his possession. The reaction it would get out of Steve who was already flustered by the picture was gonna be priceless… But he shouldn’t tell Pepper, otherwise, she’d take the chance to take away his whiskey for being mean to Steve.

 

Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> As you may notice we're nearing the end of this story. I think there will be 1-2 more chapters (:  
> But I'm thinking about writing a oneshot about Bucky's POV back in the 1930's and his feelings about Steve. I don't know yet. But thanks for reading until now and I hope you'll be there for the last chapters, too.


	10. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I'm back with the final chapter of this fanfiction (:  
> I'm sorry it took me so long... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Still unedited)

Chapter 10

 

The music was pounding in his ears and the bitter taste of alcohol was on his tongue. That was not really a bad thing by itself, but there were also cold eyes watching him, looking like they wanted to rip out his throat any second. Honestly, Steve didn't know what he'd done wrong.

 

It all started with Tony announcing that it was time for the Avengers to go out, get drunk (at least that was the case for the non-superhero soldiers) and claim the dance floor. Well, not like Steve planned to show his non-existing skills either... So yeah, Tony had a plan and everyone was forced to come, otherwise there might be some form of torture including spending, even more, time with Stark and no one wanted to experience him when he was even more sarcastic than usual, so everybody automatically went.  
But what surprised Steve even more than Tony's 'good' ideas was that Bucky actually agreed to it on the instance. Sure, Bucky improved a whole lot but to Steve, it seemed that he was more comfortable with people he knew. For example, Steve had taken Bucky jogging with him and Sam a few times and of course, sometimes there were people who recognized them or to say, especially him and while Steve took some pictures with his fangirls or fanboys ( that's what Natasha told him to call them), Bucky just stood by, glaring at them or ignoring them completely.  
Therefore, he was more than surprised for Bucky to want to go, not even Steve wanted to go...

 

The club was one that Tony often frequented and was not directly in the center of the city and you could only enter it with a special card. Tony had assured them that there were fewer chances of people bothering than anywhere else. So good for them. 

As they entered the club which was already filled with people, dancing ( if that's what you call dancing these days), Tony immediately lead them to the V.I.P. area. There was enough room for them to sit at the modern looking white table and a suitable white leather couch. Steve sure was glad that they wouldn't need to mix with the crowd the whole time.  
Everything looked really expensive in the club and so unknown to Steve. Modern, but beautiful with a huge bar on the right side that seemed to offer all kinds of fancy drinks which sure cost more than Steve wanted to know.

 

His blue eyes were watching the sweaty bodies on the dance floor under the neon lights as they grinded aiganst each other which reminded him more of ... Well he looked away, feeling the heat rise on his face before looking to Tony who looked back at him expectantly. The blond felt like he missed something but the other just grinned and repeated what he'd apparently just said.  
“Cap, you in for shots?”  
He nodded, he couldn't get drunk anyway but for him, it seemed like a must, he didn't want to be the party pooper.  
It didn't take much time until the drinks came and they downed them all instantly, well all but Clint who seemed to be capable of spilling his shot on Natasha in her beautiful black dress and was somehow still breathing.  
“I swear if you continue that way you're life-expectancy is decreasing with every second”, stated Tony while he looked at the pair.  
Clint just shrugged his shoulders while he looked apologetic and smug at the same time.  
“Tony, there are more gruesome ways to make someone regret their doings than death”, the redhead replied while she raised an eyebrow at Clint but her stoic face soon changed as she began smirking.  
“Kinky”, he stared at her, progressing the words “...that calls for another round of shots!”  
After a certain time, Steve felt himself only listening to the loud music, completely blending out the heated conversation that seemed to be going on. He felt a little anxious and reminded of a time where he as his little asthmatic self had tried to make a good time with the girl Bucky set him up with, only to end up in a disaster and unacceptance.  
A warm hand on his shoulder immediately grounded him and he turned to find Bucky's eyes on him, filled with concern.  
“Everything alright ?”, he asked leaning closer, his lips almost touching the shell of his ear.  
Steve smiled at him, leaning against the solid warm form that was Bucky. He took Buckys hand which rested on his thigh and took it in his own, squeezing it lightly.  
“Yeah.”  
It wasn't the whole truth but he wanted that Bucky for once had a good time. He shouldn't have to worry about Steve.  
“Ok.”  
Bucky squeezed his hand also before he leaned over once more to press his soft lips to Steve's cheek.  
“Look at these lovebirds! I wish my Pepper was here, but she'd probably take my alcohol away so there's that...“  
Bruce rolled his eyes at that while he nipped at his green cocktail Tony ordered for him because of the color.  
After another round of shots, Clint started to fidget in his seat until he sprung up and announced he was hitting the dance floor. Natasha, therefore, pulled Bucky with her and the three of them danced together, well Clint tried at least.  
Naturally, Bucky wanted Steve to dance with him but the blond was persistent and stayed seated, watching them from time to time.  
He was kinda glad to see an already drunk Tony forcing Bruce to go with him joining the others. Bruce didn't seem to happy about it but gave in an stood more than he was actually dancing. Steve wished Sam was here to have seen that but unfortunately his friend couldn't join them that day... well, at least he could tell him about it.  
Ever so often Bucky met his eyes across the room and smiled at him.  
Steve took the last sip of his beer after he made up his mind to join his friends and his lover, but as he was mere steps away from them he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he turned around only to be met with deep brown eyes and dark coloured lips pulled into a smile. The girl's cheeks were flushed but she stared at Steve like he hung the moon.  
“Hey”, she said, her hand still resting on his shoulder while she looked him up and down, her free hand playing with her chestnut-brown locks.

“I'm Mia”, she looked up at him through her unnaturally long lashes “you're Captain America, right?”

He took one glance back and saw that no one of his team noticed his absence yet, so he turned around again and gave the girl a smile. Sometimes he was too polite for his own good.

“Yes, I am.”

The girl's eyes immediately widened as a huge smile made it on her face as if she had been actually unsure that it was really him and needed confirmation.

“Oh wow, I'm such a big fan! I can't believe this, that must be my luckiest day ever!”

Steve rubbed his neck with his palm nervously as he gave her a little embarrassed smile, not really sure what he should respond. He's never gonna get used to all the attention and compliments.

“So can I-”

The girl, no, Mia began but she never finished. Instead, she seemed to be looking at something behind him and she then looked to the ground.

“Well, uhm, It's been nice to finally meet you but I'd better go.”

“Wha-”, but before he had the chance to ask what's wrong she disappeared in the crowd.

 

Frowning, Steve turned around only to be met by Bucky's cold stare and it didn't take him long to figure out why the girl left so abruptly. Still, he didn't even know why Bucky reacted like that, he did nothing wrong.

“Come on, we've been waiting to see the great Captain America take to the floor”, he grinned but it didn't reach his eyes that still were filled with the coldness of winter as he pulled him with him.

“CAP! Fucking finally!” Tony shouted and gave him a one-armed hug, sawing his hips to the beat and nudging Steve's while he held his drink with the other.

Bruce still was doing his thing of awkward standing around as he watched Clint and Natasha who were dancing wrapped around each other and laughing their asses off about something only they seemed to know or better to say found funny.

“Com'ere”, Bucky said as he pulled him into his arms, set his hands on Steve's hips and brought them as close as physically possible.

Steve was filled with the warmth of Bucky's body and he tucked his face into the brunet's neck while he closed his arms around him, following the light sway of Bucky's hips.

They stayed like this for a while until Steve turned his face slightly, so he could whisper into the other's ear.

“Did I do something wrong?”

At his words, the brunet took a step back and looked into his eyes as he shook his head lightly.

“Nah.”

“What then?”

“Just didn't like to see you with that girl.”

“We were just talkin', Buck.”

“Don't care.”

“I didn't even know you were the jealous type,” Steve mocked him playfully as he put his forehead against the others, smiling to himself.

“Shut up, Rogers and kiss me.” 

He didn't need to be told twice as he followed the order instantly. He kissed Bucky slowly, tasted him. There was a faint taste of salt but Steve didn't mind one bit as he explored these plumb lips further, forgetting their surrounding or the fact that they were in public.

Bucky deepened the kiss after a while with a groan, as he put his tongue in Steve's mouth, seemingly not getting enough of the other.  
Burying his hand in the brown soft hair as the other was placed on the small of his back, Steve kissed back with all his might, feelings so close to the brunet but at the same time not getting enough of him, living for the soft sounds against his lips only he could hear as he changed the angle . He pulled back with a deep moan as he felt Bucky's hips roll against his, just confirming that they both were hard already. The feeling of his erection almost painful but so good at the same time as Bucky rubbed against him.

“Bucky, we can't...” he whispered in the other's ear but was making no move to actually remove himself from the tight hold.

“What? We're just dancin' like everyone else.” 

Bucky kissed his neck and followed the line of his throat as he pressed soft kisses along Steve's jaw and finally giving a short but wonderful kiss to the corner of his lips.  
The blond could feel Bucky smiling against his lips before he kissed him again and rolled his hips against Steve again, their erections rubbing together and Steve thought he would come in his pants right there and then. Burying his face in Bucky's neck they grinded against each other, lost to the feeling of the other person so close to them.

 

 

Fortunately, the night ended with Steve not creaming his pants in the middle of the dance floor and saving him from any more embarrassment. Though, it was a very close call.  
As soon as he and Bucky were on their floor, they began to continue where they left off, making out fervently and getting to skin on skin contact as fast as possible. Too many clothes between them. Touching and tasting everything that was offered before them.

Steve could now proudly say, that he was not a virgin anymore. Thank you very much.  
Tony could no longer tease him with his virgin-jokes, well, at least he couldn't do that any longer when Steve made up his mind and told him that.... What he definitely didn't plan to, but still. 

 

He looked at a very naked and sweaty Bucky beside him, who had his head pillowed on his chest and a leg swung over his body, nuzzling against his chest and placing a kiss against his heated skin from time to time until his breath evened out and he was asleep. Bucky was like a happy puppy, claiming his human pillow like in the very beginning.  
Steve smiled as he brushed his fingers through the damp hair, imagining the red cheeks and kiss-bitten lips on that peaceful face Bucky must be having right now. The blond pressed one last kiss to the top of the others head before he also closed his eyes and went to sleep with his best man in his arms.

 

Steve only wished for one thing anymore. And that thing was that he had known sooner about their mutual love.

 

Okay... Well and maybe he had one more wish that consisted of shutting Tony up forever... But you can't have everything in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and keeping up with me :P  
> I hope you liked this story :3 and I'm grateful for every Kudo & feedback! ♥


End file.
